Hécate, déesse de la magie, pour me venger !
by Baella
Summary: Quand une nouvelle menace se profile sur l'alliance formée entre Athéna, Hadès et Poséidon... Certains masques tombent, d'autres font des découvertes surprenantes. Et tous essayent de rester en vie.
1. Chapter 1

Et voilà la suite à "mystère sous la mer" parce que certains l'avaient demandé ^^

J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Katia courait à travers les rues désertes d'Athènes. Le souffle ne lui manquait pas encore. Au contraire, elle rongeait son frein. Quelqu'un qui court attire l'attention. Une femme qui court attire l'attention. Une femme en talons hauts qui court attire l'attention. Une femme qui vient visiblement de se battre attire l'attention. Une femme qui court plus vite qu'un humain normal aurait trop attiré l'attention.<p>

Alors elle essayait de se retenir, malgré la peur de se faire prendre.

Elle tourna à droite, puis à gauche et encore à droite. Ils allaient la suivre à la trace. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une foule pour cacher son odeur. Où était le prochain quartier bondé ? Elle accéléra légèrement en apercevant un centre commercial. Avec les soldes, elle pourrait se cacher au milieu de la foule. Et il fallait qu'elle se change. Elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois.

Elle soupira et s'arrêta de courir dans le centre commercial au profit d'une marche rapide. Elle défit son chignon compliqué dont le seul mérite était de retenir ses cheveux longs pendant qu'elle se battait. C'était toujours ça.

Elle chercha parmi les boutiques un endroit où se changer. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin. Une firme qu'elle connaissait et appréciait en Amérique.

C'était l'heure de faire un peu de shopping !

.

Katia jeta ses affaires encombrantes dans un casier qu'elle louait et récupéra les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé là. Elle fila se changer, ravie de retrouver ses vêtements de tous les jours.

-Hé Mélusine, y'avait du monde ?

Elle sourit à Giovanni. L'énorme ours-garou italien l a tenait en estime depuis qu'elle avait sauvé la peau de son fils lors d'une baston. Depuis, elle avait le droit à des pizzas gratuites et surtout, elle pouvait laisser plusieurs affaires qui n'avaient rien à faire dans le sanctuaire d'une déesse grecque.

-L'arène était noire de monde. Pourtant on est encore en plein jour. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent.

Elle haussa des épaules pour exprimer son avis quant aux racontars. Giovanni fronça ses épais sourcils qui se touchaient presque.

-Les rumeurs et les légendes ont toujours quelque chose de vrai au départ.

Elle étouffa un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure. Elle était encore en retard. Elle n'aurait pas dû aller à l'arène. Mais elle avait besoin de se dépenser avec les tensions qui s'installaient. Et l'arène était la seule chose qui avait cette capacité, mis à part la présence de son petit ami. Or, elle ne tenait pas vraiment à monopoliser Isaak.

-Donc l'antique déesse de la magie, Hécate est de retour ? Et pourquoi ici ?

-Parce qu'Athènes est la ville de la déesse Athéna et qu'Hécate s'est mise à la détester.

-Pourquoi ?

Ca c'était l'avantage de connaitre les anciennes créatures magiques. Toujours des histoires intéressantes à raconter. Il suffisait de les encourager un peu.

-Tu vas être en retard petite.

-Si je te commande des pizzas tu me racontes ?

Il lui fit signe de passer devant. Direction, les cuisines !

-Il y a plusieurs siècles, les dieux grecques se battaient pour prendre le contrôle de la Terre. Katia ne secoua pas la tête pour montrer qu'elle le savait. A cette époque, ils nous permettaient de nous battre à leurs côtés. Mais un jour, la déesse Athéna s'est rendue compte que notre nombre diminuait trop. Alors nous avons été mis de côté. Hécate ne lui a jamais pardonné.

Ah ! C'était peut être ça, mine de rien, la raison de la menace qui planait au-dessus des dieux alliés ces derniers temps…

.

-Doudou c'est moi ! Désolée d'être en retard, j'ai pris des pizzas pour le diner !

-Tiens tu es réapparue ?

Elle posa les cartons brûlants dans la cuisine puis retourna dans le salon. Tout tiraillement entre le regret d'avoir quitté l'arène et la culpabilité d'être en retard avait disparu. C'était magique. Non mieux, c'était Isaak. Il suffisait qu'elle soit dans la même pièce et hop ! Elle était apaisée.

-Dit donc tu veux lire toute la bibliothèque de Camus ou quoi ?

Le mentor du Kraken leur avait cédé son temple et son immense bibliothèque le temps du « mois de l'échange » entre les dieux alliés.

-Et toi tu fais tous les plats à emporter d'Athènes ?

-Peut être. Et si ça peut te rassurer, y'a pas de pizza avec du gingembre !

-Tss ! Tu n'as pas besoin de ça petite louve.

Elle lui adressa un immense sourire. Isaak était tellement… blasé quant à sa « particularité ». Passé le choc, il avait très bien digérer de sortir avec un loup-garou. Une louve-garou pardon.

.

Camus traversa rapidement les deux temples qui séparaient celui du Scorpion à celui du Verseau, Hyoga et Milo sur les talons. Il avait oublié sa veste là-haut et comptait profiter que le russe dorme au treizième pour la récupérer en faisant un bout de chemin avec lui. Il toqua à la porte (des ses propres appartements, ça faisait bizarre…) et attendit qu'Isaak ou Katia vienne. Il arqua un sourcil quand son ancien élève ouvrit la porte, un peu débraillé. Hyoga qui avait continué son chemin fit demi-tour d'un coup pour ne pas perdre une miette de l'échange.

-On peut savoir ce que tu faisais frangin ?

-Je t'en pose moi des questions ? Non. Alors merci.

Il ferma la porte dans son dos et remit sa chemise et sa cravate en place. Ils avaient eu une réunion après le déjeuner et Poséidon leur avait donné l'habitude à ses généraux de laisser les tenues de tous les jours dans les placards pour ces moments où ils n'étaient pas forcés de porter leurs écailles. Ce qu'Athéna avait approuvé en se demandant si elle ne devait pas faire pareil pour les réunions sans armure. C'était classe la cravate quand même…

-Bref, il y a un problème ?

Milo fixa un instant le Kraken avant de laisser échapper un énorme sourire.

-C'est pas un suçon ça ?

Le finnois plaqua un main sur son cou à l'endroit incriminé. Il ignorait entre ranger le besoin de Katia de le « marquer » dans les bonnes ou les mauvaises choses. Ca dépendait en fait… Du moment et surtout de l'endroit.

-En fait je venais chercher une veste, s'excusa le français en essayant de ne pas faire une syncope. Ses deux petits garçons avaient grandi tellement vite ! Mais je peux repasser plus tard.

-Comme tu veux…

Le général essayait surtout de se rappeler si Katia avait laissé trainer les affaires dans tout le salon ou pas… Oh le doute…

-Ou je peux aller te la chercher.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il lui semblait que Katia était presque toute nue. A moins qu'elle ne le soit carrément…

-En fait je crois que je vais attendre demain…

-Et vous laisser vous amusez, compléta le grec avec un grand sourire.

Il reçut une série de regards noirs.

-On va surtout vous laisser, corrigea Hyoga à moitié mort de rire.

Isaak renifla à la remarque de son ancien condisciple. Traitre ! Subitement la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos.

Ja paska comme on disait en Finlande. Et merde !

Il se retourna, prêt au pire. Hé ! Elle avait changé ses sous-vêtements ! Dommage, il aimait bien celui avec la dentelle qu'elle avait mis. Quoi que ceux bleu nuit, il les appréciait aussi, surtout qu'ils cachaient moins de choses que les autres… Bref.

-Kat ?

Elle l'avait fait. Se pointer en sous-vêtements (trop) sexys devant des témoins. Allez un peu de fierté quoi, c'était sa copine quand même ! Même si elle n'avait pas énormément de pudeur.

Katia adressa un immense sourire à Camus.

-Je peux récupérer Isaak ?

-On te le laisse, gloussa Hyoga tandis que le Verseau secouait la tête pour confirmer.

Milo lorgna sur la poitrine de Katia. Mine de rien, elle en avait plus que ce que ses vêtements le laissaient supposer.

-Super, merci ! A demain.

-Comment ça « récupérer » ? Protesta le concerné.

Katia se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour THE french kiss (pas mal pour une américaine… pas mal du tout) puis profiter qu'il cherche son souffle pour le tirer par la cravate dans le salon. C'était dommage de laisser certaines choses refroidir sans y toucher… Vraiment dommage.

* * *

><p>Ah le premier chapitre... j'ai passé mon temps à le réécrire. Sauf le passage avec Camus, Milo, Hyoga, Isaak et Katia... Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Amaryllis II, the return *sort*

juste parce que je me marre bien avec elle... Son anniversaire approche à grand pas, il est temps de lancer la chasse aux cadeaux XD

* * *

><p>Amaryllis se frotta les yeux quand son père vint la réveiller. La fillette de quatre ans, presque cinq serra son doudou dans sa main. Elle avait peu dormi à cause d'un vilain cauchemar. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus maintenant. Mais elle avait quand même eu peur. Au point qu'elle avait appelé son papa. Mais comme le méchant monstre n'était ni sous le lit, ni dans l'armoire, elle s'était rendormie très vite avec un bisou-magique-qui-éloignait-les-cauchemars-méchants-et-pas-beaux.<p>

Elle bailla quand il l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-Ne te rendort pas surtout.

Elle se frotta les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte puis sauta hors du lit, plus réveillée qu'elle ne l'avait paru avec son père. Elle trottina jusqu'à la chaise de son petit bureau où son papa laissait ses affaires pour s'habiller. Une fois prête, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter l'eau couler et fonça dans le salon. Elle salua l'écaille et vint même toucher les naseaux du cheval marin.

-Coucou ! Alors, où papa a caché mes cadeaux ?

L'écaille resta muette, s'illuminant un bref instant comme pour la saluer.

-Chut ! Protesta la petite en regardant la porte close. Ne lui dit pas !

Elle commença sa fouille dans les placards à sa portée. Non, pas là… Elle attaqua les poches du manteau suspendu dans l'entrée. Pour cela, elle devait sauter sur place pour les toucher avec les mains. S'il y avait quelque chose dedans, elle le sentirait comme ça. Elle attaquait la seconde poche du vieux-manteau-pas-très-beau quand le loquet de la porte tourna. Amaryllis sursauta et attrapa l'imperméable par réflexe. Il glissa du porte-manteau et termina sur la petite qui poussa un cri de surprise. Elle était prisonnière ! Vite ! Vite ! Si elle ne se libérait pas, son papa allait la trouver et il allait se fâcher très fort contre elle et…

Elle releva la tête quand sa prison de tissu se souleva toute seule et qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son père.

-Coucou ! Lança-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

Par chance, son père n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à la gronder. Au contraire, il semblait très amusé de la voir ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma puce ? Tu cherches ton cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-C'est quoi ?

-Une surprise. Allez, vient manger.

-Mais c'est quoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Mais c'est pas juste !

Il se contenta d'un sourire et la poussa gentiment vers la cuisine. Elle traina des pieds. C'était pas juste comme il disait le petit poussin noir tout mignon avec sa coquille sur la tête ! Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle allait avoir à son anniversaire dans… Elle regarda ses mains. Alors, sa maman adoptive rentrait dans deux semaines et après trois autres semaines après c'était son anniversaire. Ca faisait cinq doigts ! Voilà, dans cinq semaines elle allait souffler ses cinq bougies et c'était super important ! Même qu'elle s'entrainait avec des plumes de son oreiller pour être prête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ma puce ?

Elle escalada sa chaise et attrapa ses tartines avec du miel dessus.

Du miel ?

-Mais… Il est où le sirop d'érable ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et passa au crible toute la table puis fixa son père. Non, la bouteille recherchée n'était pas sur la table. Alors ça non, ça n'allait pas le faire ! C'était bientôt son anniversaire et y'avait plus de sirop d'érable. Et son papa ne pouvait pas dire que les grands n'en mangeaient pas parce que lui aussi il en prenait le matin !

-Pourquoi y'en a pas ?

-Parce que j'ai oublié de faire les courses. Hé ! Ne fait pas la tête ma puce ! Demain il y en aura promis.

Elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer parce qu'il n'y avait plus de beurre d'érable. Non ?

.

Baian souleva le tas de papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau et regarda les mouchoirs en papiers déchirés et avec des nœuds. Il soupira. Ca c'était signé Amaryllis ou il était une chèvre. Elle tenait visiblement à lui rappeler de _ne pas _oublier d'aller faire les courses et de ramener le sirop d'érable.

Mais pourquoi des nœuds aux mouchoirs ? Sans doute quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire un nœud au mouchoir pour se souvenir. Sauf que ça on le faisait sur un mouchoir en tissu. Il soupira. Bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'elle faisait des bêtises, il ne la trouverait pas. Chuck rentra subitement dans le bureau et s'arrêta net à la vue du meuble.

-Heu… Tout va bien ?

Chuck (de l'étoile de mer, parce que oui ça existait cette écaille là) n'était pas vraiment un bavard mais il lui arrivait d'utiliser autre chose que des monosyllabes. Notamment quand un truc le gênait.

-Amaryllis. A tout hasard, mais vraiment par hasard, tu ne l'aurais pas vu fuir de la ruche ?

La ruche désignait de manière familière le pilier de Poséidon. Le surnom venait de l'agitation perpétuelle qui y régnait. Et Amaryllis le connaissait tellement bien, du bout de ses petits doigts, qu'elle pouvait très facilement se sauver si elle le voulait. Notamment après avoir commis ses forfaits. A croire qu'elle avait développé un sixième (bon d'accord, si on comptait l'instinct, le septième et le huitième sens via la cosmo-énergie, ça en faisait un neuvième) sens pour savoir quand se faire oublier.

-Thétis est venue l'emmener jouer. Mais elle la ramènera pour la réunion…

Thétis avait… La sirène le faisait souvent quand personne ne pouvait la surveiller mais parfois elle devait éloigner Amaryllis ailleurs à cause d'une réunion ou d'un état d'alerte. La sirène adorait Amaryllis, comme toutes les sirènes ici et plus généralement les femmes.

Ca tombait bien en un sens que Thétis l'avait emmené jouer ailleurs. Au moins il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas été se trainer partout pour être couverte de poussière. Et Shaina avait accepté de la garder pour la réunion de cet après-midi. La fillette avait hurlé de joie en l'apprenant. C'était bien ce qui inquiétait le canadien. Quand elle était comme ça, elle était soit adorable, soit infernale. Il espérait pour Shaina qui ne l'avait encore jamais gardé qu'elle éviterait de lui faire tout un cinéma sur tout.

Et d'ailleurs, il espérait qu'Io allait garder son calme. Quelqu'un avait tabassé un de ses frères puis l'avait accroché au sommet du palais d'Hadès Il y avait faillit y avoir un meurtre. Déjà que le chilien surveillait ses sœurs avec sa mère pour que personne de mauvaise réputation ne vienne les draguer… Même Kanon évitait de s'approcher trop près de Lola, pourtant un marina avec pas mal de responsabilités. Il ne tenait pas à mourir encore une fois.

La seule chose qu'ils savaient au sujet de celui (ou celle) qui avait fait ça avait signé comme étant un des enfants d'Hécate. Les dieux avaient affirmé que c'était le nom que se donnaient ceux qui la servaient. Pourquoi pas ? Amaryllis avait le droit d'appeler Poséidon « papy Posé ». C'était beau d'être un enfant…

Bon, il était temps d'aller accueillir les dieux et leurs serviteurs. Le canadien appela son écaille. C'était parti !

* * *

><p>La différence entre le beurre d'érable et le sirop est assez simple, c'est la même chose sauf le beurre est fait pour être tartiné alors que le sirop se met généralement sur des crêpes, des gaufres ou des pancakes. Amaryllis confond les deux parce qu'elle est un peu petite. Puis on a tous notre petit-déjeuner sacré du matin qu'il faut surtout pas changer non ?<p>

* * *

><p>La suite, samedi ! Et dans le chapitre 4, le baiser entre Io et June que certain(e)s réclamaient !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici la suite ! Alors dans ce chapitre... Une réunion est prévue, Amaryllis en profite pour agrandir son cercle d'amis et Katia fait de drôles de trucs...

* * *

><p>Isaak bouquinait avant le début de la réunion, comme à son habitude (un énorme livre bien épais comme il les aimait), quand il se rendit compte qu'il y avait un truc bizarre. Déjà, il y avait cette sorte de vibration sur sa jambe. Ensuite ce bruit qu'il entendait. Il suspendit toutes ses activités et tendit l'oreille. Plus rien.<p>

-Hé ! Protesta Katia. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il baissa la tête et croisa le regard noisette de sa petite amie. Ah d'accord. C'était juste ça. Il recommença à gratter Katia derrière l'oreille et elle soupira de bien-être. Immédiatement, elle se remit à ronronner. Un sourire échappa au Kraken.

-Dit donc, je croyais que tu étais un gros toutou. Pas un gros chat. Mais ça explique pas mal de choses.

-J'suis pas un toutou !

Cependant elle était trop décontractée pour qu'il la prenne au sérieux.

-Regardez-moi ça, la grande Katia qui est comme un chaton avec quelques gratouilles.

Elle s'agita et se mit sur le dos, comme un félin l'aurait fait.

-T'es sûre que tu n'as rien à voir avec les chats ?

-Arrête de dire des bêtises.

-Sinon quoi chaton ?

Elle poussa sa main, s'assit sur le canapé et le regarda, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

-Sinon chaton va te montrer ce qui se passe quand il sort ses griffes.

-J'ai peur, ironisa-t-il.

-Oh mais tu devrais. Ses yeux virèrent au doré et Isaak dégluti malgré lui ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Tu devrais.

Poulpe VS Chaton. Round 1.

.

-Merde Kat, merde !

Cette dernière était allongée à plat ventre sur le lit et regardait Isaak fouiller toute la chambre pour retrouver des vêtements propres et corrects à enfiler sous son écaille. pour le moment, il en était à chercher quelque chose, un haut n'importe lequel et vive les jeans qui allaient avec à peu près tout, ledit jean dans la main.

C'était chouette de voir son copain se promener en boxer, totalement perdu. Alors elle l'aidait ou pas ? Hum… D'un autre côté, elle l'avait mis en retard avec ses câlins imprévus (et plus si affinités…), or il détestait ne pas être en avance. Bon d'accord. Elle quitta le lit et ouvrit un sac pour en tirer un haut. Ouais, ça ferait l'affaire.

-Attrape. Et tes chaussures sont sous le lit.

Au début elle s'était demandé pourquoi contrairement à certains garçons, il n'enfilait pas les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main. Et puis il lui avait présenté Camus. Là elle avait comprit. Avec quelqu'un comme lui, on apprenait à faire un minimum gaffe à ses affaires. C'était pas plus mal comme ça…

Faudrait peut être qu'elle songe à s'habiller elle aussi… Zut alors !

.

Amaryllis courut rejoindre son père dès qu'elle l'aperçut ce qui fit sourire Thétis. Pour l'occasion, Baian lui avait fait mettre une petite robe adorable. Et oui, même si elle ne participait pas à la réunion, Amaryllis n'allait pas se promener habillée de ses vêtements habituels, tous fatigués que leur propriétaire se traine partout. De toute façon, la petite fille adorait son père même s'il n'avait pas toujours le temps pour elle. Alors quand il lui mettait des robes, elle pavanait partout en disant que c'était son papa qui l'avait fait toute belle et que c'était lui qui avait choisi la robe avec elle. Et puis c'était normal que son papa lui mette des jolies choses parce que c'était son papa le meilleur !

Baian la souleva quand elle s'accrocha à sa jambe.

-Hé papa ! Papa ! Tu me prêtes ton écaille ?

-Peut être. Si tu es sage avec Shaina pendant que je suis en réunion.

-Ouais ! Alors je serais super sage ! Hé papa ! Tu me prêtes ton casque ? S'te plait !

-Tu sais que j'en ai besoin. Pour la réunion.

-Mais tu me le prêtes avant ? Allez !

Têtue cette gosse. Elle tenait de qui ? Bonne question…

-Très bien, mais quand je te dis de me le rendre, tu me le rends. Entendu ?

-Ouais ! Promis juré craché mais je crache pas par terre parce que c'est pas propre !

Elle arrêta un instant de sautiller sur place quand il posa le casque sur sa tête. Trop grand, il lui tomba sur les yeux, ce qui la fit rire.

-Trop bien ! Merci papa ! Hé Shaina ! Regarde ce que papa il m'a prêté ! T'as vu ?

Shaina suspendit sa conversation avec Marine pour regarder la fillette. Elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et souleva le casque.

-Dit-moi, il n'est pas un peu trop grand pour toi ?

-Heu… Ben si ! Mais c'est pas grave. Parce que je vais être grande bientôt !

-Ah ? Fit Marine, charmée elle aussi. Tu vas manger de la soupe ?

-Non je vais avoir cinq ans ! Comme ça !

Elle leva une main, les doigts écartés. Plusieurs amazones s'étaient rapprochées, attirées par l'enfant.

-Ouah, admit Shaina. C'est vrai que tu seras une grande comme ça. Oh !

Le casque avait de nouveau glissé. Amaryllis le remit correctement en riant.

-Il est vraiment trop grand pour toi ma puce, s'amusa l'Ophiuchus. Tu n'en veux pas un autre ?

-Nan ! Parce que quand je serais grande, ça sera mon écaille !

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt une armure ?

-Heu… Nan ! Parce que c'est l'écaille de papa la plus forte ! Mais t'es forte aussi Shaina !

-Elle est trop mignonne ! S'attendrit une des amazones. Tes parents sont des marinas ?

Amaryllis considéra la question.

-Ben papa c'est un général. Ca veut dire qu'il est très fort, mais ça c'est normal, c'est le plus fort du monde ! Et puis ma maman… Ben en fait j'ai deux mamans ! Y'a ma maman qui est au ciel et puis mon autre maman, ben c'est Katia !

-Donc tu as ton papa pour toi toute seule ? Devina Marine.

-Ouais ! Et je ne prête à personne. Sauf à Shaina. Il y eut des rires dans le groupe. C'est normal c'est sa chérie. C'est comme avec Katia. Je la prête à personne sauf à son chéri Isaak.

Milo regardait le groupe, indigné. Lui il n'avait jamais réussi à attirer autant de filles d'un coup ! Bon, maintenant il avait Camus. Mais pour l'ancien coureur de jupons qu'il était, ça faisait un choc ! Et puis elle sortait d'où la gamine ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Ils étaient où les parents ? Là ça n'allait pas le faire !

Tient un général qui jouait des coudes pour se faufiler dans le tas. Ah ! Là c'était mieux ! Minute… Pourquoi il ressortait du groupe une fois son casque récupéré ? Non ! Non là ça n'allait plus du tout !

-Hé Isaak, lança-t-il au Kraken qui arrivait. Elle sort d'où la gamine ?

Le finlandais jeta un coup d'œil à l'attroupement. Ah c'était pour ça ?

-C'est Amaryllis. La fille de Baian. Pourquoi ?

Le Scorpion grogna quelque chose au sujet des mômes qui trainaient où ils voulaient et de parents irresponsables. Puis il passa à autre chose :

-Comment ça se fait qu'un général ait un gosse ?

-Disons que c'est un accident. Baian n'était pas d'accord pour que sa copine de l'époque avorte.

-Et la mère la garde jamais ?

-Sofia ? Morte à la naissance. Je ne sais pas si grand monde la regrette. Même Baian ne la supportait plus à la fin. De toute façon, elle voulait partir après la naissance.

-Ah merde…

-Ouais tu l'as dit. Enfin Amaryllis est mignonne. Et assez marrante. Fait attention, elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. La fillette finit par s'échapper du groupe pour courir réclamer un autre câlin à son père. Peut être un peu collante…

Justement, Amaryllis venait vers eux. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe d'Isaak avec un grand sourire.

-Elle est où maman ?

Milo sursauta. Hé ! Il venait pas de dire qu'elle était en train de taper la causette avec les spectres ? Le poulpe semblait habitué à la question.

-Katia ? Elle arrive. Et tu dis bonjour ?

Elle regarda le chevalier.

-Bonjour monsieur avec l'écaille toute dorée. T'es qui ?

-Je suis Milo, chevalier du Scorpion.

-Comme la petite bête qui pique avec des pinces ?

-Ouais.

-Mais… T'as pas de dard toi.

Les deux adultes étouffèrent un fou rire au double sens. Amaryllis les regarda sans comprendre.

-Ben quoi ? C'est vrai !

Elle laissa tomber quand Katia les rejoignit. Elle courut lui réclamer un câlin. Les câlins, c'était important !

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle quand Amaryllis reparti embêter quelqu'un d'autre.

Ca commençait bien la réunion s'ils se tapaient des fous rires comme ça.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici la suite ! Avec la scène de baisers que tout le monde (ou presque) réclamait entre June et Io... Et Amaryllis embête Baian et Shaina, encore une fois...

* * *

><p>June se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Même si le sanctuaire de Poséidon était sous la méditerranée, il faisait frais le soir. Elle n'aurait pas dût s'attarder avec Shaina, Marine était rentrée au Sanctuaire depuis un moment. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû prendre une veste !<p>

-Hé June !

Elle se retourna pour voir Io. Elle lui sourit et l'attendit. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ca va ? Tu es glacée.

Des fois la rapidité d'Io à obtenir des contacts tactiles la surprenait. Enfin, elle avait un peu plus chaud maintenant.

-Tout va bien, je te remercie. Tu n'étais pas rentré au Sanctuaire ?

Elle sursauta encore une fois quand il glissa son nez dans son cou. Elle n'était pas du tout habituée à ce genre de contacts.

-Non je suis resté avec Lola et Vicente. Et toi ?

-J'étais avec Shaina et Amaryllis.

C'était elle ou il faisait plus chaud d'un coup ? Ahem…

Il fit glisser son bras pour poser sa main sur sa hanche et posa sa tête sur le haut du crâne du Caméléon.

-Io tout va bien ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Point pour lui. Elle était bien là, contre lui. Au chaud, en sécurité…

-Je te raccompagne ?

-Je veux bien.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que June se sente obligée de dire quelque chose.

-C'est normal qu'on voit la lune ici ? On est pourtant sous la mer.

Les rayons de la lune nimbaient la nuit d'une lueur argentée charmante… Et diablement romantique. Pourquoi elle avait dit ça ?

-Il fallait bien qu'on puisse voir un minimum la nuit non ?

Elle baissa la tête, subitement gênée. Elle aurait mieux fait de se taire tient. Histoire de profiter un peu du calme et surtout de la présence d'Io. A la place, elle se cacha dans le creux de son épaule. Dur de le faire en marchant.

Le général s'arrêta pour la serrer contre lui. Ouais ! Elle était bien là. Il ne manquait plus que… le baiser tient. Il lui courait après depuis plus d'un mois, il était peut être temps qu'elle se laisse embrasser non ?

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-J'ai peur qu'il y ait une nouvelle guerre… Je ne veux pas voir mes amis mourir…

Il lui caressa les cheveux. Il avait parlé à voix basse, comme s'il craignait de briser le calme et ce moment. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout le monde fera le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Le Caméléon avala difficilement sa salive. Sa gorge s'était nouée.

-Tu sais comme moi que si ça arrive quand même, les plus gradés seront les premiers visés.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la destruction de l'île d'Andromède et de son inquiétude pour Shun. Si ça recommençait…

-Hé, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça d'accord ? C'est une possibilité tesoro, mais rien ne nous dit que ça arrivera.

La question existentielle : elle continuait pour se faire cajoler ou elle avait assez profité de la situation ? Dur dilemme. Hum…

-June ?

Encore cinq minutes de pur délice et elle arrêtait. Ou pas…

-Promet-moi de faire quand même attention si ça arrive, supplia-t-elle en levant des yeux de chiots vers lui.

Avec la petite larme dans l'œil, s'il vous plait ! Et visiblement ça marchait.

-Allons June, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas envie de mourir.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. Allez, le prochain sur la bouche, on y croyait ! Il fallait y croire ! Sinon ça ne marchait pas !

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je te le promet. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Il l'embrassa sur le front encore une fois. Ah zut ! Elle devait se concentrer un peu plus ! Allez quoi ! Juste un baiser ! Un tout petit baiser.

-A une condition.

… Une condition ? Comment ça une condition ? Quelle condition ? Y'avait une condition ? Il allait lui sortir quoi cette fois ? La dernière fois elle avait manqué de le payer en baisers. Elle aurait voulu faire semblant de s'évanouir pour éviter de le faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne que ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue. Cette histoire la suivait encore et elle durerait certainement.

Le général y pensait certainement, vu son sourire en coin. A moins que ce ne fut sa tête…

-Tu me laisses t'embrasser.

Elle le dévisagea comme un oiseau qui vient de se prendre une vitre alors qu'il allait attraper un ver très appétissant. Puis elle retrouva le sens de la parole.

-Crétin ! Tu n'as pas besoin de me demander pour le faire !

Il lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires carnassiers puis se pencha sur elle en glissant une main derrière sa tête. Elle rougit, baissa le regard puis ferma les yeux.

Elle se força à déglutir quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Le stress. Enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était léger comme une plume et doux comme du miel, pourtant, ce baiser lui envoya des papillons dans l'estomac.

Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas embrassée plus tôt ?

-Tu sais que d'habitude je préfère que ce soient les filles qui fassent le premier pas ? Souffla le chilien avec un sourire. Comme elle écarquillait les yeux, il précisa : Tu comprends, j'en ai un peu marre qu'on dise que c'est aux garçons de le faire. Mais pour toi je veux bien faire des exceptions.

-Je ne sais pas embrasser.

Il lui sourit.

-Le seul moyen pour apprendre à embrasser, c'est d'embrasser tesoro.

Et comme son sourire en coin l'agaçait un tantinet, elle l'embrassa à son tour pour le faire taire. Voilà, c'était mieux comme ça !

.

Shaina et Baian étaient en train de s'embrasser, prélude à un moment assez chaud, quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Le canadien s'arrêta direct, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

-J'peux dormir avec vous ?

Amaryllis. Il l'avait senti venir ce coup. Elle avait trépigné avant d'aller se coucher, prétextant qu'elle n'était pas fatiguée et qu'elle voulait rester avec les grands. Parce qu'elle aussi elle serait bientôt une grande !

-Non, trancha-t-il. Tu dors dans ton lit, toute seule.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Toi t'es grand et tu dors avec Shaina ! Puis Katia aussi et elle dort avec Isaak !

C'était quoi déjà l'âge où les enfants sentaient que les parents allaient passer un bon moment et se pointaient ? Vivement le mois prochain où elle allait rentrer à l'école. Ca le changerait. Sauf s'il faisait comme Katia et qu'il se rendait malade d'inquiétude. Il avait arrêté d'en parler avec la jeune femme parce qu'elle se plaignait ensuite de maux de ventre à cause du stress et qu'Isaak menaçait de le congeler pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.

-S'il te plait papa !

Il se leva, bien décidé à ne pas flancher. Elle n'allait pas l'embêter dans un moment pareil tout de même ! Il était l'adulte et…

-Dit papa, pourquoi t'as une bosse dans ton pyjama ?

… Il venait de se faire avoir par une gosse de même pas cinq ans. L'autorité incontestée, c'était pas son truc.

-Ca va, tu peux venir. Mais juste cette fois.

Shaina était morte de rire sur le lit. Ah ah… Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

* * *

><p>Alors ? un petit commentaire ne fait pas de mal. Sinon... je met pas la suite samedi ! na !<p>

Vous ne voudriez pas rater mon délire avec Lucas et les cuillères ?


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà la suite ! Alors dans ce chapitre, Katia blablate au téléphone, Isaak bouquine (comme d'hab) et Lucas... est de retour ! Pour ceux qui se demandent qui c'est, c'est le futur chevalier d'or du Capricorne qui prendra la relève de Shura... dans quelques années vu qu'il a deux ans pour le moment. Enfin bref, Lucas montre qu'il défend bien. Un délire, cherchez pas .

Une dernière chose, Lucas se prononce à l'espagnol donc en phonétique française ça donne ça : Lou-ca-se

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Isaak leva un instant le nez de sa lecture alors qu'il attaquait un autre chapitre. Katia était toujours au téléphone. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Trois heures. Ah ouais quand même. Elle avait dit quoi ? J'en ai pour deux minutes ? Ouais bien sûr… Et bla bla bla… Bon…<p>

Elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main en croisant son regard. Oui elle avait bientôt fini. Il entama le nouveau chapitre. Bien sûr, elle avait bientôt terminé hein ? Ah les femmes !

Elle raccrocha et vint s'appuyer au canapé dans son dos.

-Jaloux ?

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, mentit le Kraken.

-Si tu l'es. Et puis on a tous nos défauts non ? Comme il ne répondait pas, elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule et souleva la moitié du livre. Tu lis quoi ?

Les couvertures anciennes et notamment les titres, c'était dur à déchiffrer pour une dyslexique. Hum…

-Une vieille édition de _Madame Bovary_. Elle se recula comme s'il la menaçait avec un objet en argent. Quoi ?

-Je déteste Flaubert.

-Tu as lu Flaubert ? S'étonna Isaak, positivement impressionné.

Quand on avait des problèmes de lecture, il fallait s'accrocher pour lire ce genre de livres.

-Non Astrid me l'a lu. Je devais avoir douze ans. Un chef d'œuvre de la littérature française. Et un après-midi de gâché. Je lui aurais fait bouffer le bouquin. Edition originale ou pas.

La tutrice de Katia possédait de nombreux objets de valeur, ce qui était assez étonnant quand on connaissait sa pupille. Il lui arrivait de s'énerver et de casser tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Enfin, il valait mieux qu'elle casse la vaisselle que quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Non ?

-Et tu l'as écouté sagement sans l'interrompre, jusqu'au bout ?

-Non. Elle m'a ligotée et bâillonnée sous prétexte que c'était pour mon bien. Arrête de rire !

Heureusement pour le Kraken qu'il était assis ou il se serait lamentablement retrouvé par terre à se tordre de rire. Il imaginait trop bien la scène.

-Ca n'a rien de drôle !

-Ca dépend pour qui.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu détestes Flaubert ?

-C'est une des raisons. Je te jure que le suicide d'Emma, je l'attendais. Et puis non, elle met trop de temps à mourir ! Quelle idée d'utiliser de l'arsenic aussi ! Elle pouvait pas utiliser autre chose ?

Il la laissa pester contre Flaubert à loisir et continua son chapitre. C'était reparti pour un tour.

.

-Lucas !

Shura était en train de courir après le bébé de deux ans dans tous le temple du dixième. Ce que ce gosse l'énervait parfois !

-Lucas, donne-moi cette cuillère !

-Na ! A moi ! A moi !

Il passa sous la table de la cuisine pour échapper à l'adulte. Têtu ce môme !

-Lucas je vais me fâcher ! Lucas !

Tout ça pour une cuillère en bois. Il aurait tout vu ! Et en plus, ce n'était même pas pour jouer que le bébé l'avait pris !

-Lucas, rend la cuillère !

-Na ! A moi !

Le Capricorne finit par le coincer entre le mur et le canapé. Il le pencha pour récupérer l'ustensile. Lucas lui donna une tape sur la main pour ça. Fichu môme !

-Lucas…

Le bébé s'assit et se mit à pleurer. Sans lâcher son outil. Obstiné !

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Shion. Ah, papy gâteux en vue. Lucas se faufila entre les jambes de l'adulte pour aller pleurer dans les bras de l'ancien Bélier.

-Taper ! Sanglota l'enfant. A mal !

Il montra sa main comme s'il venait de recevoir le coup, lui et non Shura tout en pleurant de plus belle.

-Non mais j'hallucine, s'indigna le vrai blessé. C'est lui qui tape et après il accuse ? Lucas !

Pour toute réponse, le petit espagnol pleura de plus belle. On aurait égorgé un cochon que personne n'aurait vu de différence. Et les voisins… Shura préférait ne pas y penser. Tout simplement. Quoi qu'ils devaient avoir l'habitude à force ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici bon sang ? Soupira Laÿa en passant dans le salon après un bon bain mousseux. Encore cette histoire de cuillère ?

-Quoi la cuillère ? Demanda le Pope.

Il commença à tirer sur la cuillère susnommée. Lucas arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et lui adressa un regard noir accompagné d'un grognement.

-A moi, menaça-t-il.

Shion lâcha la cuillère. C'est que le bougre aurait été capable de lui envoyer Excalibur ou quelque chose de similaire dans la figure pour un peu !

-Pourquoi une cuillère au juste ?

-Je crains que ce ne soit ma faute, confessa la future mère. Quand je fais mes sorts, Lucas vient regarder. Il est curieux, vous comprenez ? Alors je lui demande des petites choses. Notamment de m'apporter cette cuillère. Le tiroir est pile à sa hauteur vous voyez… Lucas, donne la cuillère à Shura.

-Non !

Cette fois le ton était suppliant et les yeux humides. Si les cris ne marchaient pas, les pleurs peut être. Il se saurait pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas essayé.

-Vous faites une fête ou quoi ? Demanda Katia. Ah c'est Lucas qui crie comme ça ?

Ce salon ressemblait de plus en plus à une gare. Laÿa soupira.

-Ce n'est que Lucas Katia. Qui refuse de rendre la cuillère. Essaye, toi.

Katia ramassa une petite voiture qui trainait.

-Tu me donnes la cuillère Lucas ? Et moi je te donne cette voiture en échange.

Il serra la cuillère dans ses deux mains et l'éloigna de Katia, donnant un coup à Shion dans la mâchoire sans faire exprès. L'atlante se frotta le menton.

-Na ! A moi !

-Lucas, soupira Laÿa. Fait attention.

-Mais à moi !

Bon… Respect quand même, à deux ans, il arrivait à protéger une cuillère de quatre adultes. Un protecteur dans l'âme ! Alors quand il aurait son armure… Ce serait très intéressant à voir tout ça. Oh que oui ! Songea le Pope bien décidé à voir ça.

-Mais enfin Lucas, comment je vais faire mes sorts moi ?

-Sort ? Il eut l'air de comprendre et tendit la cuillère. A toi pou' sorts ?

Elle aurait dû y penser. Comme ça bien sûr que c'était plus facile.

-Oui il faut que tu me le rendes pour mes sorts. J'en aurais besoin.

-A toi pou' sorts. Après à moi ?

… Elle y avait cru. L'espace d'un instant elle avait cru réussir. Shura aussi.

-Lucas, ce n'est pas une cuillère pour jouer tu sais…

-Pas pou' jouer.

Et on disait que les Béliers étaient les plus têtus ? Les Capricornes en herbe étaient terribles eux aussi.

* * *

><p>Oui c'est têtu un enfant. Et puis il faut bien s'amuser hein ? A mardi pour la suite !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

J'avais promis la suiet alors... Dans ce chapitre, Hécate envoie un espion, Katia manque de se trahir... et un peu de baston. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La chauve-souris remonta très vite les douze temples et s'arrêta au treizièmes sans se faire repérer. Normal, il était le plus discret. Dame Hécate lui avait donné une mission qu'il tenait à remplir. Deux généraux de Poséidon étaient ici. A lui de créer un lien afin de pouvoir les contrôler et monter les alliés les uns contre les autres.<p>

Le mammifère volant s'approcha d'une fenêtre ouverte. Il ricana silencieusement quand ses ultrasons lui rapportèrent la présence de l'écaille de Scylla. Bien. Poséidon n'avait pas demandé à ses généraux de faire attention. Dommage. Un peu de baston ne lui aurait fait aucun mal. Tant pis.

Le vampire reprit une forme bipède et s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha sur l'endormi. C'était tellement facile… Trop facile pour être digne de lui.

Subitement, il se retira d'un bond en feulant. Le général portait un crucifix ! Béni et chargé de prières… Et manque de chance, il avait visiblement été communier récemment. Il ne pouvait pas le mordre. Pas de morsure, pas de sang. Pas de sang, pas de lien. Pas de lien, pas de manipulation.

L'être de la nuit recula jusqu'à la fenêtre et reprit son apparence de chauve-souris. Il allait s'occuper du second et faire son rapport. Il craignait la foi. C'était un bouclier trop efficace quand elle était aussi sincère. Mais c'était justement étrange qu'un général soit croyant… Intéressant.

Le vampire se posa dans le onzième temple. Il renifla rapidement l'air, notant la présence de piment et de poivre… Du piment et du poivre ? Ces deux odeurs combinées neutralisaient les odorats les plus fins. Comment…

-A ta place je ferais mes prières. Enfin, je ne crains pas de Lui parler moi…

Il écarquilla les yeux et recula face au regard doré qui lui faisait face. Un… Que fichait un lycanthrope _ici_ ? Athéna savait-elle que…

Aucune importance. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici ! Il se transforma encore avec un cri d'alerte aigue qui alerta le reste du Sanctuaire. Normal, il était le plus terrifié.

Alors qu'il fuyait, un énorme loup dévala les escaliers tandis que les lumières s'allumaient au fur et à mesure que les habitants se réveillaient. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait échoué…

Il ne lui restait qu'une solution pour garder un lambeau d'honneur : se battre. Et la plage était un endroit parfait pour s'affronter. S'il la jetait à l'eau, elle coulerait immédiatement. Et la mort par noyade était bien l'une des pires morts qui soit.

Parfaitement adapté pour cette gosse effrontée. Elle faisait foirer sa mission alors qu'elle n'avait même pas un quart de siècle. Tant pis pour elle s'il la tuait. Elle l'avait bien mérité. Et puis, vampires et lycanthropes se détestaient depuis la nuit des temps. Alors... Ce ne serait pas un combat de plus qui se remarquerait.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de Son aide pour te tuer. C'est plutôt à toi de faire tes dernières prières.

Le loup grogna en retour. Il était immense. Plus grand qu'un homme adulte. Mais les grandes créatures étaient lentes. Plus que les petites. Il leur fallait plus de temps pour bouger toute leur masse.

Premier point pour le vampire. Le second… C'était sa dague en argent chargée de salive de vampire. Un poison pour les lycanthropes. Mais une seule morsure de la bête serait mortelle pour lui. Il mourrait pour de bon cette fois.

-Approche petite. Approche. L'heure de ta mort a sonné.

Elle s'approcha, méfiante. C'était un combat, comme dans l'arène. Sauf que cette fois, ils se battraient à mort. Elle inspira. Et fonça. Le vampire semblait d'humeur joueuse. Elle hurla quand il lui brisa la patte. Il était rapide ! Elle n'avait rien vu venir ! Et sa dague était trop dangereuse pour qu'elle s'approche. Ca ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il fallait qu'elle chasse sa peur de l'eau pour vraiment se concentrer sur le combat. Elle ne pouvait pas. L'eau la terrorisait. Depuis toujours. Depuis que son père avait tenté de la noyer en réalité.

Il lui laissa le temps de souffler, sûr de sa victoire. Elle laissa la louve prendre le contrôle sur l'humaine.

.

Isaak courait. Bon sang, Katia aurait pu le prévenir qu'il y avait un intrus ! Mais non, elle avait préféré s'en occuper toute seule. Maintenant elle manquait à l'appel. Il la cherchait avec les autres depuis deux heures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule puis ralentit. Personne dans les parages. Il s'arrêta complètement et ferma les yeux. Un lien s'était installé entre eux et ils arrivaient à percevoir la présence de l'autre. Les autres ne l'avaient pas forcément compris.

-Paska, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il arrivait à sentir sa présence sur la plage mais impossible de savoir si elle était blessée ou pas. Il jura encore tout bas pour n'attirer l'attention de personne puis fonça à la plage. Mais pourquoi s'était-elle dirigée vers l'eau ? Elle en avait une peur panique ! Elle ne pouvait même pas faire couler un bain ! Alors la plage…

Minute… C'était quoi ça ? Une… jambe ? Oh génial… Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore foutu ? Et les autres qui arrivaient… Il ne pouvait pas éteindre son cosmos, les autres auraient trouvé cela trop étrange. Super…

-Kat ? Appela-t-il à voix basse.

Rien. Super… Un jour, il mettrait ses menaces à exécution pour l'attacher quelque part. Il aurait moins de soucis à se faire !

Il remonta les traces jusqu'à une crique. Là il se figea. Il venait de retrouver le propriétaire de la jambe. En petits morceaux. On avait arraché chaque membre du corps. L'autre jambe, les bras, la tête…

En cherchant un peu, il finit par trouver Katia. Les pattes dans l'eau. Elle saignait et son oreille gauche était déchiquetée. Il avait du mal à voir ses autres blessures à cause de sa fourrure poisseuse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et après tu dis que tu ne veux pas te baigner ? Remarque, tu as bien des maillots de bains dans tes affaires. Et je ne te parle pas des marques de bronzage. Je savais que tu n'avais pas la même notion de pudeur que nous mais le bronzage intégral hein...

Parler ne servait pas à grand-chose, sauf à calmer Katia. Elle arrêta de grogner tandis qu'il sortait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. En temps normal, sous forme de loup elle aimait bien sauter sur tout le monde pour débarbouiller joyeusement ses victimes. Là elle grondait. D'accord, elle avait perdu une partie de son contrôle sur elle-même. Génial…

-Tu sais, je préférerais que tu te promènes en maillot de bains que toute nue. Bon d'accord, dans le pilier tu fais ce que tu veux, mais pas dans la ruche. Il commença à se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Allez vient, tu ne peux pas rester là. Ou les autres font faire une syncope. Tu ne veux pas reprendre une apparence plus humaine ? Juste avant que les autres ne débarquent ?

-Hé Isaak ! L'appela Io. Magne-toi !

Ce qui signifiait chez le chilien que les autres arrivaient et qu'il valait mieux faire disparaitre les choses que personne ne devait voir. Dont un loup plus gros qu'un homme, couvert de sang. Pour le cadavre, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Une jambe qui se promenait toute seule… C'était assez bizarre comme ça.

Par chance pour eux, June fut la première à arriver. Elle écarquilla les yeux devant le carnage puis face à Katia. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu sous cette forme et là, Katia n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

-Heu… Vous devriez la faire sortir de là non ? Un loup je ne sais pas, mais un chien quand c'est mouillé… Elle grimaça. Vous croyez qu'on pourrait la faire passer pour un chien ? Un croisé Saint-bernard, husky ?

-Pas avec autre chose qu'un examen rapide de loin, soupira Io. Tu as vu sa taille ? Non il ne reste qu'une solution. Katia, tu devrais filer en marchant dans l'eau. C'est le seul moyen.

Le loup le détailla avant de s'éloigner d'eux en courant. Dans le sable. Des baffes se perdaient des fois. Mais avec un peu de chance, personne ne se poserait trop de questions...

* * *

><p>Ne me tapez pas dessus parce que je ne raconte pas la scène de baston, y'en aura d'autres ! Quand j'aurais fini de tout réécrire à partir du chapitre 7 XD<p>

La suite samedi, comme toujours !

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà la suite ! Avec un jour de retard, je sais...

*commence à ramper vers le bunker avec le camouflage et tout et tout*

Mais hier déjeuner chez le grand-père et comme ça a trainé, à peine sortis de table pour aller faire une balade qu'on retournait à table pour le dîner ce qui n'était pas prévu .

Me suis fais chier... Enfin voilà la suite... Et pour me faire pardonner... Vous voulez quoi comme bonus ?

Mis à part Lucas et sa cuillère ?

* * *

><p>Shion se pinça l'arrête du nez. Cette histoire aurait sa peau. Il était déjà mort deux fois alors une fois de plus…<p>

-Bon, si je comprends bien, vous avez vu un énorme loup régler le cas de notre visiteur puis il est parti ?

-Ouais, répondit Io plus décontracté qu'il ne le paraissait. Il est parti tout seul en nous voyant. Il a dû avoir peur ?

L'Atlante secoua la tête sans y croire. Ca sentait le mensonge préparé en vitesse. Mais cela dit, les généraux n'auraient pas menti avec June si ce qu'ils couvraient se serait révélé dangereux pour le Sanctuaire…

-Très bien, je veux bien avaler ça cette fois. Allez, tout le monde au lit !

Il se téléporta directement dans son lit douillet. Ah ! Ce que c'était bon de retrouver son lit !

Les autres l'imitèrent à pied. Shura regagna son temple et entra dans le salon. Il s'arrêta net. Lucas était assis en pyjama et s'amusait à taper sur des casseroles. Bon…

-Nan à moi ! Cria le bébé quand le chevalier essaya de récupérer la cuillère en bois.

Laÿa arrêta un instant de s'éventer. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils installent la clim ou au moins un ventilateur. Ce n'était plus vivable du tout !

-Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

-Visiblement un gros loup est venu régler son compte à notre intrus puis il est reparti. Comment ça se fait que Lucas soit là ?

-Fais musique moi ! 'Garde ! 'Garde papa !

-Oui c'est bien Lucas, mais là il est l'heure de dormir…

-Na ! Fais musique moi !

-Pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

-Parce que je m'inquiétais bien assez pour toi. Et puis peut être que demain il dormira un peu plus ?

-A sept heures tapantes je te parie qu'il va être debout et plus réveillé que nous. Hein Lucas ?

-Fais musique moi !

Ah… Oui… Bien sûr…

-Bon sang, ça sera quoi plus tard ? La batterie ?

-Quoi batterie ? Fait musique ?

-On verra plus tard bébé. Au dodo maintenant !

Le bébé sortit sa botte secrète : il se mit à pleurer assez fort pour être entendu dans tout le Sanctuaire. Il s'arrêta d'un coup quand le bretteur lui mit sa tétine. Oh tétine !

-Lucas ?

Les deux adultes sursautèrent.

.

Aphrodite se pencha par-dessus le canapé et vérifia que la porte d'entrée était toujours fermée. Il l'avait fermée avant de partir pour que Liliane, dite Lili, son apprentie de quatre ans ne se sauve pendant son absence. Oui mais… Elle était quand même introuvable. Oh les enfants vraiment ! Et puis comment elle avait apprit à sortir de son lit cage d'abord ? Ca c'était pas normal...

-Liliane ? Lili ? Où es-tu ma grande ?

Elle n'avait quand même pas réussi à s'échapper de son lit cage ? Oh mais où était-elle passée ?

-Lili ma puce ? Coucou ?

Il leva la tête quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Shura d'après le cosmos.

-Quoi ?

-C'est à toi ça ?

-Lili ! La petite fille dormait dans les bras du chevalier. Mais où…

-Elle s'est pointée chez moi pour voir son ami Lucas et elle a piqué du nez pendant la montée. Alors tient, je te la rends.

Cet endroit devenait quelque chose de bizarre. Surtout en ce moment.

.

-Mais Isaak ! Arrête de fouiller comme ça, ça sert à rien !

-Tu es au courant que tu as perdu une oreille et un doigt ?

Katia baissa la tête et regarda la main où il manquait le petit doigt. Endroit qui la démangeait comme jamais.

-D'accord mais ça va repousser. Et personne ne verra rien !

-Personne ne verra rien, c'est ça.

-On parie ?

-Non je ne prendrais pas ce risque vu que tu détestes plus que tout perdre un pari. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec quelque chose comme me promener en caleçon pendant une semaine.

-Ah j'y avais pas pensé…

-Kat !

-Oui je sais.

Elle écarta ses cheveux face au miroir et examina son oreille. Ca avait arrêté de saigner et ça repoussait déjà. Et les démangeaisons suivaient !

Isaak tendit la main et elle effleura ses doigts. Elle sursauta à la douleur et retira sa main. Passer d'une forme à l'autre laissait toujours sa peau à vif et lorsqu'elle n'avait pas de fourrure épaisse et soyeuse pour la protéger (à moins qu'il ne s'agisse des crocs…) les gens ne faisaient pas toujours attention à ça.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je survivrais. Où tu vas ?

-Je vais te laisser dormir toute seule cette nuit. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Tu as besoin de calme pour guérir plus vite.

Elle fit la moue. D'accord ça partait d'un bon sentiment. Mais elle n'aimait pas dormir toute seule. Les loups n'étaient pas fait pour vivre sans meute ou sans au moins quelqu'un pour leur tenir compagnie. Même les solitaires avaient besoin d'une présence, humaine ou animale pour rester sain d'esprit. Et quand un loup devenait fou... Ca faisait pas mal de cadavres...

-Je cicatriserai plus vite si tu étais là.

-Grâce au pouvoir de l'amour ou autre truc dans le genre ?

-Non, juste la présence d'une personne qui m'est chère. Comme Isaak la dévisageait sans savoir si elle plaisantait, elle précisa : c'est la magie de la meute. Même si la meute n'a rien de magique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.

-Même les plus grands mages sont incapables de comprendre. C'est une magie trop vieille avec des lois trop anciennes pour qu'on puisse les comprendre. Tu viens dormir ? Simplement et sagement dormir ?

-_Toi_ tu dis ça !

-Et monsieur le glaçon, tu n'es pas si froid quand tu veux. Elle bailla. Bon, je retourne dormir moi. Bonne nuit !

-Kat ?

-Quoi ?

-Ne mets pas de sang partout.

Elle fit demi-tour pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le biceps. Pas trop fort mais juste assez pour qu'il le sente un minimum. Puis elle lui montra son doigt et son oreille qui avaient arrêté de saigner depuis un moment et qu'elle ait nettoyé de toute trace de sang. Na ! C'était bon de narguer les gens avec sa cicatrisation incroyablement rapide. Surtout quand ils avaient des cicatrices. Quoi qu'elle aimait bien les hommes avec des cicatrices…

Il lui restait combien de temps avant que sa peau à vif n'arrête de lui interdire les contacts ? Le Kraken avait raison, elle ne savait pas dormir sagement.

Quoi qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas…

* * *

><p>Oui Katia est presque aussi perverse que Milo parfois... Enfin on l'aime quand même non ?<p>

Mardi la suite sans faute !

Tomates ?


	8. Chapter 8

Ah décidément ces vacances ! Suis encore en retard...

*lorgne sur le bunker*

Et si je promets d'autres bonus ? J'ai un Io/June qui ne demande qu'à être casé si vous voulez...

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p>Le chat regarda les humains passer devant l'impasse sans s'arrêter. Une fois la voie libre, il sauta à terre et reprit sa forme de bipède. Le métamorphe salua rapidement le gardien du passage, déguisé en SDF et traversa l'illusion du mur. Il inspira à fond une fois rentré dans le quartier des créatures magiques. L'air était filtré par magie et il était nettement plus agréable à respirer.<p>

Quelqu'un passa derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil puis sourit.

-Mélusine très chère ! Une bagarre qui a mal tourné ?

Elle examina rapidement sa main dont le dixième doigt repoussait encore. Elle en était à la première phalange.

-Trop long à expliquer.

-Ah je vois. Tu vas de nouveau t'amuser dans l'arène ?

Elle lui adressa un rapide coup d'œil et daigna régler son pas sur le sien.

-Salut Kid. Des nouveaux trucs bizarres ?

-Peu après ton départ on a croisé des enfants d'Hécate. Ils voulaient essayer d'embrigader certains champions.

L'arène était un système de combats qui fonctionnait par éliminations. On pouvait entrer à l'intérieur à n'importe quel moment. Les participants s'inscrivaient et en fonction des résultats obtenus lors d'affrontements précédents, on les mettait à un niveau de difficulté plus ou moins important. Si l'arène n'était pas illégal, certains n'appréciaient pas les participants. Cependant, il s'agissait du moyen le plus discret pour calmer son besoin de combat ou de sang sans se faire remarquer par les humains. Et les champions jouissaient d'un sacré prestige. Pour devenir champion, il fallait atteindre au moins les quart de final. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Mais encore ? Insista Mélusine.

Kid était une mine d'informations à lui tout seul. Bien sûr, ce n'était jamais gratuit mais la louve le laissait prendre une partie importante des gains sur les paris si bien qu'elle devenait celle à qui on devait quelque chose. Mais ça fallait le coup.

-Pas grand-chose. Ah si ! Ca va t'intéresser très certainement. Il se trouve qu'Hécate va bientôt préparer une attaque simultanée.

-C'est fiable ?

-J'ai mes oreilles. Passons à autre chose. Où te caches-tu quand tu ne viens pas ici ?

La veille, Katia s'était amusée à promener Kid dans toute la ville avant de regagner le Sanctuaire une fois son poursuivant perdu. Ca avait été très amusant à faire.

-Non je ne te dirais rien Billy the Kid. Sinon tu serais bien capable de tenter d'effrayer mon homme.

-Il doit être fort pour que tu acceptes d'être avec _lui_.

Elle lui adressa un regard noir. Ou plutôt doré.

-Kid, si je suis sortie avec ces champions c'est parce que j'ai confondu l'amour et l'amitié. Rien de plus. Ce sont des bons amis et je préfère oublier que ce sont des ex. Et si tu continues comme ça, je te mange.

-Tu ne manges pas les humains.

Il déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle parlait des _vrais_ humains et qu'elle n'avait aucune interdiction quant aux créatures magiques. Or, elle était nettement plus forte que lui aux affrontements directs sans oublier qu'elle avait passé toute sa vie à se battre pour ne dépendre de personne. Elle faisait parti des champions réguliers et elle s'entrainait avec les meilleurs. Même si elle n'avait pas son premier siècle, cet avantage ne tenait pas pour lui. Il n'était son aîné que de vingt ans. Pour leurs peuples habitués aux longs siècles de vie, deux décennies ne valaient rien. Surtout en combat.

-D'accord, parlons d'autre chose ! Les rumeurs affirmant que ta moitié est un simple homme croissent…

-Ce n'est pas un simple humain. Elle disait la vérité, c'était un général. Fin de la discussion.

-Bon d'accord, autre chose. Certains cherchent les vrais noms des participants. Surtout les champions.

Mélusine se raidit. Les noms définissaient les gens, donc savoir le nom de quelqu'un révélait sa personnalité. Chaque participant à l'arène donnait un faux nom, d'abord pour mieux disparaitre et ensuite pour se protéger des sorts. Dans le cas de Katia, sa tutrice lui avait appris à utiliser un faux nom pour certaines choses. Ce n'était presque plus un mensonge de s'appeler Mélusine.

-Qui ?

-Pardon ?

-Qui cherche ces noms ?

-Les enfants d'Hécate. Comme toujours. On ne parle que d'eux en ce moment. Certains racontent même qu'elle veut s'attaquer à d'anciens dieux

-Quoi ? Quoi « elle » ?

-Hécate…

-Je sais. Mais elle veut attaquer qui ?

-Elle veut affronter les trois dieux qui se sont affrontés autrefois avec nos peuples à leur côté… Tu ne savais pas ? D'ailleurs… Il regarda sa montre. Oh ça fait une dizaine de minutes que ça a commencé… Mélusine ?

Elle avait déjà tourné les talons pour quitter le quartier. Le temps que Kid s'élance à sa suite en bousculant tout le monde, elle avait disparu. Etrange…

Katia courut jusqu'à sa moto tout en cherchant les clés dans sa botte ce qui la fit sauter à cloche-pied sur une partie du chemin. Ensuite, elle démarra sans se soucier des limitations de vitesse (comme toujours) ou de se changer. Elle roula aussi vite que possible jusqu'au Sanctuaire, abandonna son engin contre une voiture et leva la tête vers les douze temples. Rien. Seulement le silence.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Isaak !

.

Ce qui était bien avec les humains, c'est qu'ils arrivaient toujours à surprendre, même après plusieurs millénaires d'existence. Aussi Poséidon fut-il seulement un peu étonné que Katia attende, assise dans la poussière, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Chez elle, ça signifiait qu'elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? Parce que quand elle se fâchait, ses yeux prenaient une couleur dorée et qu'elle était assez bizarre comme ça.

-Tu as un soucis Katia ? Demanda le dieu par le biais de la flaque d'eau rampante à travers laquelle il voyait tout ce qui se passait.

-Ouais. Il se passe que quelqu'un a mit un champ de force et que j'ai beau leur hurler de l'enlever, il m'empêche d'aller les aider. Et oui, ils m'ont vu. Kagaho s'est même amusé à me faire coucou comme le dernier des imbéciles dont il est un fier représentant.

Le dieu des Océans jeta un coup d'œil à la barrière puis se racla la gorge.

-Tu savais que passer d'une forme à l'autre en s'appuyant sur une barrière de ce type la fait sauter ?

Pour la peine, Katia souleva ses lunettes d'une main pour bien regarder Poséidon.

-Même les barrières de cosmos ? Tu pouvais pas me le dire avant ? Ca fait une heure que j'attend pour _rien_ ?

-Quelle est la situation ?

-Ils se font massacrer. Vous auriez put leur apprendre des trucs pour se défendre de la magie.

-Katia ?

-Oui boss ?

-Tu sais que tu es pénible à appuyer là où ça fait mal ?

Elle remit ses lunettes avec un sourire satisfait.

-Je sais Poséidon. Je sais.

Et il fit sauter à distance la barrière pour gagner un peu de temps.

-Les autres sont débordés, ne compte pas sur eux pour avoir un peu d'aide…

-On va se débrouiller.

* * *

><p>Et oui, Katia pourrait bien dévoiler sa véritable identité... ouh ! Que de rebondissements !<p>

La suite, **_EN THEORIE SAMEDI_** vu que je pars en vacances et que normalement chez mon oncle je pourrais me connecter *gros espoir* et j'essaierai de trouver le moyen de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, promis !


	9. Chapter 9

Déjà je m'excuse du retard, j'ai eu du mal à me connecter à internet... alors je mets deux chapitres d'un coup et normalement demain, j'en reposte un autre.

Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur Katia...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>L'arrivée des renforts étaient très attendue. Katia un peu moins, parce que les marinas, et surtout Isaak, savaient qu'ils allaient se faire engueuler comme pas possible vu qu'ils l'avaient écartée de la bataille comme si elle ne pouvais pas se défendre seule. Et c'était loin d'être vrai vu la raclée qu'ils se prenaient.<p>

Leurs adversaires lançaient des sorts avec une rapidité surprenante et quand ils entraient en contact avec les attaques des chevaliers, marinas et spectres, ça créait une explosion. Si bien que tous se retrouvaient à égalité. Mais justement, sans cosmos, pas de forcé vraiment surhumaine ou de vitesse de la lumière. Donc, les créatures magiques les massacraient.

Katia ouvrit de grand yeux quand elle aperçut un type soulever Isaak en l'étranglant, le tout d'une seule main. Ah non ça n'allait pas le faire ! Elle tira de sa poche son couteau suisse. Celui avec une deuxième lame qui sortie quand elle appuya sur le mécanisme secret. Une lame en argent, ça servait toujours pour affronter un garou. Ou tout autre créature sensible à l'argent. Mais les garous restaient les plus sensibles à ce métal. Katia aurait bien voulu une autre lame en fer. Oui mais… Astrid avait refusé de l'aider à en trouver. Parce qu'une lame en fer, c'était lourd. Trop pour un couteau de poche. Ca sentait l'expérience là…

-Hé toi ! Lâche-le !

Etrangement, le champion lâcha Isaak immédiatement.

-On se retrouve enfin. Mélusine.

Subitement, Katia se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Thanatos. LE Thanatos. Non pas le dieu grec, le champion. L'un des garous les plus forts qui ait jamais combattu dans l'arène.

-Toi ? Mais tu fais quoi là ?

-Moi ? Je secoue les autres créatures magiques. Celles qui se cachent alors que nous pourrions dominer l'humanité.

Génial, un fou. Un garou fou, c'était l'un des pires adversaires qu'on pouvait jamais avoir à affronter. Et merde !

-Pour ça tu veux tuer des innocents

Il la souleva en la tenant par la gorge. Et merde !

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir connu notre grandeur passée Mélusine.

Isaak toussa et ouvrit un œil vitreux. Thanatos souriait, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher sa folie ou de surveiller son adversaire précédant. Trop confiant.

-Les humains nous craignaient, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous terrer en tremblant, craignant quelque chose qui se produira très certainement s'ils ne font rien. Et regarde maintenant ! La magie s'est tellement appauvrie… Les plus forts, ceux qui sont nés bêtes comme toi… Tu ne maîtrises que deux formes. Rien de plus.

Que deux formes. Mais bien sûr. Rien de plus qu'il disait ? Oh non ! Ceux qui naissaient garous se contrôlaient bien mieux. La preuve, c'étaient eux qui vivaient le plus longtemps en paix, sans problèmes. Alors tant pis si elle ne maitrisait que la forme de bête et d'humaine, elle aurait largement le temps de découvrir la troisième.

Elle n'allait pas le laisser continuer son délire. Katia retira ses lunettes le fixa droit dans les yeux. Certains lycanthropes, surtout ceux qui l'étaient à leur naissance, développaient des dons divers et variés. Celui de Katia, c'était le magnétisme. Une sorte d'hypnose par la manipulation de l'inconscient.

-Repose-moi par terre.

Tient c'était intéressant, il était faible d'esprit. Il ne résistait pas. Et ce type se vantait d'avoir plusieurs siècles de vie ? Ben tient !

Thanatos cligna des yeux, visiblement en train de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il grogna et fit un pas pour l'attraper à nouveau.

Du moins il essaya.

Isaak lui avait gelé les jambes. Vive le travail d'équipe !

-Doudou ça va ?

Le Kraken se frottait le cou. Mis à part quelques marques, tout irait bien.

-Je survivrais, j'ai connu pire.

Entre autre, la douleur d'un œil détruit par une stalagmite, l'eau glacée dans les poumons et le sentiment de désespoir, qu'on ne pourra pas survivre. Peut importe.

-Tu connais ce type ?

-Pas personnellement. Juste de nom et de réputation. Je ne savais même pas qu'il me connaissait lui.

Thanatos essayait de libérer ses jambes. Agacée, Katia l'assomma. Voilà !

-Il faut que j'aille aider les autres. Il attrapa le bras de sa petite amie pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille. Il y avait un autre loup-garou dans les parages. Il est complètement noir avec une étoile blanche sur l'œil droit. Katia ne connaissait qu'un loup avec cette fourrure et il ne comptait pas parmi ses amis. Il est parti en direction du treizième temple, tu veux bien aller jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Tu veux repasser dans le camp d'Athéna ?

-Non. Mais il y a les enfants en haut, plus des gardes et des servantes. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il bouffe quelqu'un. Surtout si tu devais faire tomber ton masque. Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-J'y vais. Fait attention à toi.

.

Katia avait entre quatre et cinq ans quand son père décida qu'un enfant, vraiment c'était trop contraignant. A ce moment, il traversait les Etats-Unis. Il se mit à réfléchir activement à la façon la plus efficace de s'en débarrasser. Le meilleur moyen, c'était de la balancer dans une eau profonde. Elle coulerait trop vite pour que la louve qui les accompagnait et s'occupait de l'enfant comme une mère puisse aller la repêcher. Seulement, en Amérique, les grands lacs sans surveillance et profonds, ça ne se trouvait pas facilement.

Par chance, il se dirigeait vers le Canada. Là-bas, ce serait plus facile.

Chose fut faite une semaine après son arrivée, à pied, au Canada. La louve se retrouva coincée dans une cage laissée là par un garde forestier pour essayer de voir la population de puma et pour mettre des puces sur quelques individus afin de suivre les déplacements de l'espèce.

Katia se retrouva jetée à l'eau, quelques kilomètres plus loin. Son père parti sans se retourner. C'est pour cela qu'il ne vit pas l'indien sauter à l'eau. C'était un indien shaman, comme on en trouvait plus mais totalement adapté à la vie moderne.

-Bonjour toi, fit-il doucement à l'enfant qui crachait l'eau de ses poumons.

Cette tentative de noyade et ce sauvetage furent les premiers souvenirs qui se gravèrent vraiment dans l'esprit de Katia. Et le début de sa phobie.

Ne pouvant élever un lycanthrope de naissance sans aide, le chaman se tourna vers la seule personne capable de lui apporter du soutien. Il sonna chez Astrid à la fin du jour. Elle lui ouvrit, l'air d'être réveillée depuis peu. Il s'amusa à lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait vraiment un rythme de vie décalé, ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était une vieille louve de plusieurs siècles et qu'elle avait développé une difficulté à se situer dans le temps, ce que les humains appelaient d'un nom compliqué dont elle ne se souvenait jamais. Puis elle lui demanda pourquoi il venait la déranger et qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ait une bonne raison avant qu'elle ne se fâche ce qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

-J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Et Astrid remarqua la petite fille aux yeux noisettes qu'elle aimerait comme sa fille. Katia.

.

Katia secoua la tête pour chasser ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait revu son père qu'une fois après… Après qu'elle ait rencontré Dave et Astrid. Elle avait douze ans, il avait de nouveau tenté de la tuer. Elle s'en était plutôt bien sorti mais encore aujourd'hui, quand elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle s'en souvenait. La cicatrice sur sa joue refusait toujours de partir.


	10. Chapter 10

Le second chapitre que je poste en un jour... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Et Amaryllis aussi qui se met à se battre, où va le monde ?

* * *

><p>Athéna examina l'énorme loup noir comme l'enfer qui grognait en la regardant. Celui-là, elle ne le connaissait pas. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas tellement les lycanthropes. Ceux-ci étaient toujours agressifs avec les enfants de Zeus. Depuis l'altercation entre Zeus et Lycaon… Le roi avait voulu honorer Zeus en lui sacrifiant un enfant et Zeus, dégouté par cette offrande, l'avait changé en loup pour le punir. Condamné à garder cette forme, Lycaon avait fondé une dynastie de lycanthropes terriblement puissants et respectés. Enfin, c'était vrai la dernière fois qu'Athéna en avait entendu parler. Ce qui remontait à quatre siècles. Quand même.<p>

-Toi, tu ne devrais pas t'attaquer à une déesse grecque. J'ai très mauvais caractère.

-Athéna !

Tient, c'était pas Katia qui montait les escaliers en courant ? Avec un couteau à la main ? Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas courir avec un truc de pointu dans la main ? Ah ces humains de nos jours… Plus aucune éducation n'était donnée à leurs enfants !

Le loup noir fit demi-tour d'un bond et se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir.

-Athéna. Laissez-moi m'en occuper.

La déesse la dévisagea. Une simple petite humaine contre un gros loup ? Même si la lame était en argent, ce serait délicat de l'affronter… Subitement, Athéna fixa la cicatrice sur la joue droite de la jeune femme. Une énorme griffure. Ah… Et les lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux et leur couleur… Oh elle comprenait tout maintenant ! Poséidon n'était qu'un vilain cachottier… Vraiment vilain.

-Très bien. Je te fais confiance. Sois prudente.

Elle sourit quand Katia souleva ses lunettes et les mit sur sa tête, révélant des yeux dorés. Des yeux de loup. Cela faisait bien… Quatre siècles que la déesse n'avait pas vu d'humain avec des yeux pareils. Depuis que les créatures magiques avaient arrêté de combattre aux côtés des dieux en fait… Encore aujourd'hui, Athéna se souvenait de la beauté sauvage des combats entre deux garous.

Katia plia ses genoux, attentive à ce qu'allait faire son adversaire. Lorsqu'il bondit, elle l'esquiva et planta son couteau dans sa patte. Ca devrait lui laisser bien assez de temps ! Pendant que l'autre loup hurlait de douleur puis tentait de retirer le couteau de poche avec les dents -et attraper avec la gueule un objet lisse, ça n'avait rien de très facile, surtout pour le tirer- Katia se changea. Pas dans le sens changer de vêtements. Mais changer de forme, oui. Elle le fit rapidement, ce qui n'avait rien de bien agréable. Les muscles s'étiraient au-delà de leur capacité maximale, les os glissaient, ses déformaient, se reformaient, la peau se couvrait d'une épaisse fourrure, la magie frappait partout ce qui avait l'étrange effet de la faire grandir… Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Et ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Surtout le moment où les muscles étaient à nu avant que la peau de loup ne revienne les recouvrir. Bien sûr, il y avait quand même la brume. Un brouillard argenté qui cachait toute la longue mutation mais ne cachait pas ces bruits désagréables…

Changer rapidement faisait mal et la douleur la laissait étourdie à la fin pendant quelques secondes.

Quelques secondes de trop. Son adversaire avait réussi à retirer le couteau. Et il avait frappé alors qu'elle était encore distraite par cette douleur qui commençait à peine à se dissiper.

L'endroit qu'il fallait mordre, c'était la gorge. Par chance pour Katia, vivre avec une clim ambulante… heu un saint des glaces, ça voulait dire qu'il faisait un peu plus frais autour de lui, surtout la nuit. Sa fourrure d'hiver était restée, même en plein été. Déjà qu'elle avait une long pelage en été. De plus, elle avait autour du cou le collier avec le médaillon. Celui qui réglait le soucis des vêtements durant une transformation. Il les stockait dans une autre dimension (Kanon cherchait encore laquelle) jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa forme humaine. Pratique. Et c'était toujours ça pour protéger sa gorge.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle allait gagner.

Le loup noir lâcha sa prise et grogna, tout en cherchant un nouvel angle d'attaque plus mortel. Peut être par ici… Ou par là… A moins que… Oui ! Bien sûr !

Le loup noir monta plusieurs marches pour attaquer d'en haut. L'élan combiné à la gravité le fit atterrir lourdement sur Katia. Elle roula jusqu'au temple suivant, celui des Poissons. Le loup noir descendit rapidement les escaliers et examina son ennemi, inerte. Bon débarras.

Il poursuivit sa descente. Qu'ils soient du même sang ne signifiait pas qu'il aurait dû l'épargner.

.

La situation sur le champ de bataille s'était stabilisée. Pour le moment, les forces s'étaient égalisées. Car les créatures magiques n'étaient pas capables de se battre en groupe. Ce qui permettait aux autres de reprendre l'avantage. Mais ça stagnait quand même…

Marine trébucha subitement et glissa. Elle termina dans les bras de… Ah, c'était doré, mais c'était pas la bonne armure. Ni une armure tout court.

-Ecoute Marine, je t'aime bien. Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit June. Ne le prend pas mal.

-Ne t'en fais pas Io. Il la reposa par terre. Merci. On dirait que c'est passé de « aucune chance de les vaincre » à un bon vieux cinquante-cinquante.

-Ouais. Il esquiva un coup. ¡ Olé !

-Tu veux te réorienter dans la tauromachie ?

-Je ne crois pas, c'est interdit au Chili.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais. Une envie de se différencier des anciens colons. Mais j'en ai déjà vu en Espagne.

-Ah ?

-Ouais, ma mère et toutes mes sœurs ont tourné de l'œil sauf la dernière qui était surexcitée. C'était un joyeux foutoir.

L'Aigle flanqua un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe d'un adversaire.

-Bien fait pour toi !

-J'ai mal pour lui. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre à dos. Tient en parlant de ça… Dos à dos !

Des fois une bonne baston ne faisait pas de mal pour oublier les anciennes rancœurs…

.

Amaryllis regarda les vilains-méchants-pas-beaux qui essayaient de l'attraper. Mains croisées dans le dos, bien droite et l'air sérieuse, on aurait dit une gentille petite fille très sage.

L'ennui, c'est qu'elle ne l'était justement pas. Comme en témoignaient les billes renversées par terre. S'en suivit une série de chutes qui la firent rire. Pour Amaryllis : 1, pour les méchants : 0.

Elle s'éloigna joyeusement. Elle avait plein d'autres bêtises à faire ! Et si elle les faisait aux méchants, son papa-chéri-d'amour ne pourrait pas la gronder. Peut être même qu'il lui offrirait une glace… Oh oui ! Une glace ! Avec plein de chocolat chaud dessus, et puis de la chantilly, et puis de la vermicelle…

Oh chouette alors ! Elle allait faire pleins, pleins de bêtises…

Pour commencer, il y avait ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé de faire : jouer avec la nourriture. Elle prit le chemin des cuisines. Peut être qu'il y avait des œufs… Et de la farine aussi. Parce que quand on mélangeait la farine avec des œufs ou de l'eau, ou du lait, ça faisait une jolie pâte…

* * *

><p>Voilà... des critiquescommentaires/tomates ?


	11. Chapter 11

On revient à un rythme de publication plus... normal. La suite, même si y'a pas eu de coms. Je sais que d'habitude j'ai que deux personnes pour en mettre et que c'est les vacs mais quand même... Les filles ! *baba triste*

* * *

><p>Athéna caressa doucement la fourrure de Katia. Le loup s'agita et ouvrit des yeux encore vitreux. Le coup ne l'avait pas tuée, Dieu merci, mais suffisamment blessée pour qu'elle attende quelques instants que tout soit guéri.<p>

Bonjour la défense.

-Du calme, il est parti. Allons, calme-toi.

Un petit coup de pouce de cosmos pour guérir. Ni vu ni connu…

-Tu supportes bien ma présence pour un lycanthrope. D'habitude, ils se jettent sur nous sans réfléchir. Cela dit, Poséidon n'aurait pas accepté ta présence dans son Sanctuaire si tu avais grogné juste en sentant sa présence. Là, c'est presque guéri.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au temple. Aphrodite n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout, apprécier de voir une de ses précieuses colonnes décorée par des rosiers grimpants réduite en miette. Il fallait mieux taire l'état des pauvres fleurs… Contre un loup-garou, elles n'avaient eu aucune chance. Surtout de vulgaires fleurs, pas les roses empoissonnées utilisées par le Poisson durant un combat…

Remarque, Katia n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les blessures, pas de soucis. Mais le poison… S'il était trop fort, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Le loup se redressa, fit quelques pas puis s'ébroua comme s'il était trempé. Ensuite, elle s'élança à la poursuite de son adversaire. Un compte à régler. On ne pouvait pas croire la vaincre comme ça ! Elle s'était trop battue pour prouver que les louves valaient autant que les hommes. Chez les loups, l'égalité homme/femme restait une lettre morte à la poste. Le seul moyen de garder son indépendance restait de ne pas rejoindre une meute. Oui mais… Les loups détestaient ne pas avoir de meute. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Mais bon, Katia n'avait jamais eu de meute, ça ne pouvait pas lui manquer.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce type allait apprendre le sens des mots douleur et raclée.

.

Les deux camps reculèrent à l'arrivée de l'énorme loup. Noir comme l'enfer, il avait une sacrée dentition et dégageait quelque chose de malsain. Même les créatures magiques ne cachaient pas leur dégout devant lui. Et il semblait fier de les répugner. En attendant, il cherchait quelqu'un. Une odeur qu'il avait senti brièvement. Une odeur de glace… Ah zut, y'en avait plusieurs ! C'était lequel qu'il devait bouffer pour achever de détruire l'espèce de chose qui lui servait de fille ? Enfin, elle était morte. Bon débarras. Mais quand même. Il voulait juste trouver une excuse pour déchiqueter un humain.. Quoi que… Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une excuse pour s'adonner à son passe-temps préféré ? Voyons voir… Ah ! Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus. La fille romantique type. Ce serait vraiment très drôle de la déchiqueter. En tant normal, il préférait les enfants mais il se contenterait d'une simple petite fille.

Dès qu'il commença à s'approcher prudemment, pour tester, le groupe se resserra. Les créatures magiques s'éparpillèrent en hurlant. Bof. Non, autant se concentrer sur la fille. Plus drôle. Le seul inconvénient restait qu'elle était trop maigre. Il allait lui arracher trop facilement les membres. S'il y avait eu plus de chair, ça aurait été plus drôle. Déjà plus de choses à détruite. Ensuite, peut être plus de résistance. Surtout si c'était du muscle.

Lorsqu'il se mit à tourner autour du groupe de boites de conserve, il se retrouva face à un bloc. Avec des petites failles. Il devait juste trouver le bon endroit. Et la fille aux cheveux verts… Non plus, y'avait ce gars qui refusait de le laisser s'approcher. Zut ! Alors… Et ce type avec les cheveux roses… Ouais, il se mettait devant les autres. Une sorte d'instinct de protection. Y'avait des gens comme ça. Généralement quand il y avait eu une tripotée de mioches dans ses jambes.

Subitement il se figea en apercevant quelque chose. Non ça ne pouvait pas être… Non rien. La poussière et le soleil. Rien de plus. Rien de plus. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Aussi fut-il très surpris quand celle qu'il croyait avoir battu lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent plus loin dans un nuage de poussière, de grognements et de fourrure arrachée. Il y eut de l'hésitation parmi les chevaliers. S'agissait-il d'un allié ? Ou d'une simple bagarre pour la nourriture qu'ils représentaient ? Isaak et Io échangèrent un regard. Ils intervenaient ou pas ? Katia allait dévoiler sa vraie nature mais… Quelle était la meilleure solution pour que les autres ne soient pas trop choqués ? De toute façon pour aider Katia ce n'était pas à distance. Les deux loups étaient trop proches. Ils ne voulaient pas blesser leur amie s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Mais Katia avait la situation bien en patte… en main. Elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais oser faire : une transformation de l'animal à l'humain. Ceux qui comme elle naissaient lycanthropes étaient plus à l'aise pour passer de l'humain à l'animal d'un coup. Dans l'autre sens, c'était plus long et douloureux.

Peut être était-ce parce que la situation était urgente, ou bien qu'elle se sentait à moitié désespérée. A moins que ce ne fut tout simplement la magie présente dans l'air ou une connerie dans ce genre. Toujours fut-il qu'elle mit à peine quelques secondes pour reprendre forme humaine et attraper le couteau qu'elle avait rangé dans sa poche. Celui avec la lame en argent. Qui traça un trait écarlate sur le museau de son adversaire. Assez profond au passage.

Cela suffit à faire battre en retraite le loup noir dont l'étoile blanche avait commencé à se teindre de rouge. Lui il n'était pas habitué à se faire blesser, il attaquait et tuait par surprise et ça s'arrêtait là. Mais au moindre petit bobo, il détalait se cacher. Pas très glorieux pour un lycanthrope de plusieurs siècles. Cela dit, après autant de combats sans véritable chance pour l'adversaire, ça devait arriver. Bien fait pour lui ! La prochaine fois, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'attaquer une femme en traitrise ! Na !

Katia lâcha subitement son couteau tandis qu'Isaak et Io fonçaient voir si elle allait bien. Tant pis pour les chevaliers ! De toute façon, ils étaient trop surpris, y compris Camus et Shaka.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Oui Camus était très surpris pour régresser à ce point dans son langage. Milo lui tapota l'épaule pour le calmer. S'il voulait des explications, il devait au moins attendre que les généraux se soient assurés de l'état de Katia. La suite, ils verraient.

Et puis lui l'aimait bien Katia. Ils se tapaient des fous rires et des délires monstres parfois d'un rien. Mais ça leur faisait du bien.

La louve s'était roulée en boule. La douleur était tellement grande. Comme quand elle grandissait d'un coup. Sauf que là, la souffrance était autre. Au lieu de sentir ses muscles protester d'avoir été trop tendus, il lui semblait que tout son corps avait été tassé. C'était désagréable et la transformation avait rouvert certaines blessures.

Non vraiment, elle avait trop mal pour pouvoir plaider sa cause devant la chevalerie d'Athéna. Son esprit se déconnecta. Et elle s'évanouit.

Io tapota le bras d'Isaak. C'était comme un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. Un mauvais moment à passer. Tout irait mieux après.

Du moins, il le pensait.

.

Mains sur la tête et face au mur trop moche du bureau de son papa-plus-si-chéri d'amour, Amaryllis ruminait sa vengeance. Son papa l'avait punie. C'était trop injuste ! Elle voulait juste l'aider à battre les méchants. Et puis quand ils étaient repartis, les méchants hein, pas les gentils comme son papa, elle était allée voir son papa, trop fière. Et au lieu de la féliciter et de lui dire c'était quoi son cadeau d'anniversaire(elle méritait au moins ça !) il l'avait collé dans ce coin. Pas juste ! En plus, il était trop moche ce coin ! Y'avait pas de dessins ou de texte dessus. Juste un mur, tout nu. Pourtant, les gens s'habillaient pour pas être tous nus, alors pourquoi pas les murs ?

Ah ces adultes !

La fillette se retourna discrètement pour regarder ce que faisait son papa. Il terminait des papiers. Utiliser des feuilles blanches pour du texte. Pff ! Elle aurait put faire pleins de jolis dessins dessus ! Trop nul !

Baian leva subitement la tête de son travail. Amaryllis se remit à fixer son mur. Dix minutes, c'était déjà trop ! Pas plus alors !

-Papa ?

-Quoi ?

-Il reste combien de temps ?

-Ca fait à peine deux minutes.

Elle fixa ses mains et enleva deux doigts. Non décidément, cette punition était injuste ! Elle le dirait à Shaina ! Na !

* * *

><p>Oui Amaryllis n'aime pas quand on contrarie ses plans... Mais on l'aime quand même XD<p>

Coms ?


	12. Chapter 12

Nouveau chapitre et je me sens toujours aussi seule. Sniff. Personne ne veut laisser une petite trace de son pasage ? Je promet un OS à celui ou celle qui laisse un com sur ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Milo se glissa sous les draps sans que Camus ne fasse le moindre geste montrant qu'il l'avait entendu arriver.<p>

-Hé Camus ! Tu penses encore à ce qui s'est passé ?

Le français se contenta de tirer le drap sur son amant. Ca voulait dire oui. En langage Camus. Milo le parlait plus que couramment. Enfin parlait… Il le déchiffrait sans mal.

-Tu sais, je pense que Katia ne voulait pas garder ça secret juste parce qu'elle ne nous fait pas confiance. Sinon, elle ne serait pas venue nous aider comme ça contre ce gros loup. Tu ne crois pas ?

Aucune réponse. Il en fallait bien plus pour décourager un Scorpion amoureux fou.

-Katia est une fille bien je trouve. Même si elle ne t'aime pas trop, elle fait des efforts pour ne pas entrer en guerre avec toi. Et tu sais, à bien y réfléchir… Ca fait cinq ans qu'elle connait Isaak. Ca fait un bail qu'elle aurait pu le bouffer si elle avait voulu.

-Tu es en train de me demander de lui laisser une autre chance ?

-Juste de ne pas la juger trop vite mon Camus. Même si tu as peur pour Isaak et ce qui pourrait se passer. C'est pas parce que dans les films d'horreurs les loups-garous dévorent les gens qu'elle le fera. Hein ?

-Tu as sans doute raison. Mais je m'inquiète. Ils ont grandi trop vite.

-D'accord, ce ne sont plus tes bébés. Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont plus besoin de toi ! Regarde, Isaak était furieux quand il a cru que Hyoga t'avais tué sans vraie raison. Et Hyoga était désespéré quand tu es revenu en tant que spectre. Hein ?

-Depuis quand tu réconfortes les gens comme ça ?

-Pour toi mon Camus, je défierai même les dieux.

.

C'est couvert de poussière et de sueur qu'Isaak regagna le onzième temple. Io avait décidé de ne pas le ménager pour lui changer les idées. D'accord, Katia était blessée mais elle s'occupait très bien de guérir toute seule. La preuve, depuis hier midi, elle passait son temps à dormir, manger et éventuellement aller aux toilettes. En tout cas, elle faisait tout pour que ça cicatrise plus vite. Y compris le coller. Là, il se demandait si ce n'était pas une excuse à deux balles. Il n'avait pas vu de véritable accélération. Mais si ça lui faisait plaisir…

Cependant, une bonne douche bien fraîche lui fit du bien. Et pendant ce temps, Katia s'était levée pour fouiller le frigo. Elle finit par dénicher un reste de lasagnes, assez pour deux. Par contre, il restait plus grand-chose… Zut ! Elle allait devoir refaire des courses ! C'était chiant d'être un loup-garou parfois ! Entre la bouffe et les soucis de filles, des fois elle ne s'en sortait plus !

Isaak attrapa subitement le menton de Katia pour la regarder. Quoi ? Elle avait un bouton ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être un moustique, ils n'approchaient jamais les lycanthropes. Alors quoi ? Un truc coincé entre les dents ?

-C'est moi ou ta cicatrice a presque disparu ?

Elle toucha la joue incriminée, étonnée de ne sentir aucun des sillons familiers aussi profonds que d'habitude. Quelque chose clochait.

-Surveille les lasagnes doudou, je reviens !

Elle fonça dans la salle de bains examiner tout ça. Effectivement, sa cicatrice aussi avait commencé à disparaitre. Etrange, elle était là depuis ses douze ans… Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à s'effacer…

Isaak l'attendait dans la cuisine, un peu agacé. D'accord, il n'était pas un pro de la cuisine mais il pouvait laisser des lasagnes à chauffer dans le micro-onde sans que ça explose ! Non mais !

-Alors ?

-Effectivement ça part. Elle s'assit à table. Une de ces vieilles règles de duel sans doute.

-Une quoi ?

-Une règle de duel. En gros, c'est une sorte de sanction ou de récompense qu'on obtient en battant quelqu'un. Lorsque je me suis battue contre lui la première fois…

-La première fois ?

-Je devais avoir douze ans et… enfin bref. Il m'a fait cette blessure. C'était un peu ma sanction d'avoir perdu que d'en garder une cicatrice. Et maintenant que je l'ai battu, elle est partie. Ca fait bizarre… Je l'aimais bien.

-C'est pas toi qui disais détester perdre ?

-Mais au moins quand je l'avais, les gens évitaient de me chercher des noises. Quoi ?

-Rien.

Des fois, il fallait mieux éviter de chercher la logique avec Katia...

.

Katia était partie faire des courses et Milo terminait une petite mission pour Athéna. Il ne restait plus que Hyoga pour compter les points. Verseau VS Kraken, Round 1. La météo prévoyait une vague de froid. Ressortez les écharpes, les doudounes et attention aux engelures. On prévoyait des températures très négatives, du jamais vu depuis l'ère glacière !

L'ennui, c'est que le pop-corn gelé n'était pas terrible. Attention, début du match !

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais jamais dit la vérité au sujet de Katia !

-Tu es dégouté par l'idée que j'ai couché plusieurs fois avec une fille pas tout à fait humaine ?

Point pour la Finlande ! Minute… _Pas tout à fait humaine ?_

-C'est toi qui faisait des remarques quant à mon couple et au fait que nous n'étions pas vraiment du même milieu. Visiblement, tu savais de quoi tu parlais.

Point pour la France !

-Et c'est celui qui envoyait ses disciples de dix ans s'entrainer par moins quinze à la tombée de la nuit pour sauter au lit directement avec son amant qui dit ça ?

Outch ! C'était très bas mais un point était un point. Deux pour Isaak !

-Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !

-Donc tu reconnais que c'est vrai ?

Et de trois ! Là Camus se faisait écraser, il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard et vite !

-Et toi alors ? Tu fais ton glaçon mais ce n'est pas Katia qui propose toujours vos parties de jambes en l'air !

Trois à deux.

-Tu t'es vu ? Tu avais une réputation de coincé mais tu t'es drôlement bien décoincé. Milo n'a rien eu à faire !

Quatre à deux. Il y tenait à son avantage le scandinave !

-Tu t'éloignes du sujet Isaak.

-C'est toi qui a commencé à attaquer Katia.

Cinq à deux !

-Non c'est toi qui a commencé à pointer du doigt des choses qui n'étaient pas forcément en rapport avec ça.

Bon d'accord, cinq à trois. Remontée de Camus. Quelle serait la riposte ?

-Avoue que ça t'arrange.

-C'est toi que ça arrange.

Quatre à cinq ! Le Verseau ne se laissait pas faire comme ça. Alors ?

-Tu peux dire ou faire ce que tu veux Camus. Mais je ne vais pas plaquer Katia pour te faire plaisir. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

-C'est toi qui te punit tout seul Isaak. Ne vient pas pleurer si les choses tournent mal. Pourtant je t'ai déjà dit des tas de fois que tu étais trop prompt à faire les choses sans réfléchir.

Cinq partout. Le Verseau sortit du temple sans se retourner. Le match se terminait donc sur un match nul.

Qui pouvait bien savoir comment cette histoire allait se finir ?

* * *

><p>Ne vous en faites pas, Camus et Isaak ne vont congeler personne même bien remontés. Quoi que quelqu'un avait envie d'avoir un perosnnage de la série congelé dans son salon ? Avis aux amateurs...<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

La suite ! J'espère que le "match" Kraken vs Verseau ne vous a pas trop jeté un froid *sort* enfin bref, Camus et Isaak se font la tête et Katia va sortir THE argument pour qu'Isaak aille discuter calmement avec Camus. Camus le Verseau, pas le chinchilla.

Alors que sera ce moyen ?

* * *

><p>C'est attablé chez un glacier que le trio de la team Sibérie se retrouva. Soient Katia, Milo et Hyoga. Le Cygne entreprit de leur raconter le match entre le Verseau et le Kraken.<p>

-A mon avis, ils vont attendre que l'autre vienne s'excuser, conclut le bronze. Ils vont patienter un bon moment.

-Stupide fierté masculine, grommela Katia. On dit des Béliers mais chaque signe est têtu dans ce genre de situations.

-Tout dépend des motivations, admit Milo. Et toi Katia, tu es de quel signe ?

-Aucune idée. Mon père m'a abandonné quand j'étais petite et je n'ai jamais su ma vraie date d'anniversaire. Alors on le fête le jour où j'ai été trouvée. Et non je ne donnerai pas la date ! Je déteste le fêter.

-Ben pourquoi ? C'est bien un anniversaire ! Protesta le Scorpion. On peut convaincre sa moitié de réaliser un fantasme. Notamment celui de…

Aux regards qu'il reçut, le grec préféra mettre une cuillère de glace dans sa bouche pour éviter d'en dire trop. Katia se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle joua avec sa glace, mal à l'aise. Oh ! Avant elle aimait bien son anniversaire. Avant. Maintenant… Elle avait ses raisons. Point.

-Bon, si vous ne parlez pas vous deux, on ne va pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour les réconcilier.

Milo avala sa bouchée avant de répliquer :

-Un ultimatum ?

-Ne joue pas à ça, conseilla Katia. Pour ce qui est d'Isaak… Hyoga fait de la place dans ta chambre.

-Tu penses que tu peux le virer du temple ?

-Isaak sait très bien quand il doit éviter de dialoguer et se faire oublier.

-Quand tu as tes ragnagnas ?

-Non dans ces moments-là il rampe.

-Pauvre, pauvre Isaak.

-Tu comprends pourquoi je suis avec Camus ? J'ai pas ce soucis là moi.

La louve lui tira la langue.

.

Isaak jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Dix heures du soir. Pourquoi Katia était-elle partie se coucher ? D'habitude, il se couchait à cette heure-là et elle venait le rejoindre plus tard. Souvent entre minuit et une heure du matin…

Elle préparait quelque chose. Et son petit doigt lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

-Kat ? Tu es malade ?

-Je ne suis jamais malade.

Elle préparait un sac de vêtements ? Mais… C'étaient ses affaires ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore ? Non, il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle préparait.

-Attrape !

Elle lui lança le sac. Elle avait même mit dedans le tee-shirt qu'elle mettait pour dormir qui appartenait au Kraken à la base.

-Kat ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

-Moi ça va. Toi… Je ne garantis rien.

-Pardon ?

Yeux dorés. Reculer doucement, ne pas faire de gestes brusques et ne pas croiser son regard… Trop tard pour le dernier point. _Paska_ !

-S'il y a une chose que je déteste par-dessus tout, c'est quand deux membres d'une même famille s'ignorent pour des raisons stupides.

-Des raisons stupides, c'est Camus qui…

Elle montrait les dents là. Littéralement. Là c'était encore plus mauvais signe. Ca signifiait que la prochaine étape était la transformation et éventuellement la perte de contrôle. Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout !

-Kat…

-Raisons stupides ou pas, tu demandes l'asile à Hyoga ou à qui tu veux tant que tu n'auras pas été t'expliquer et te réconcilier avec Camus. Point.

Hé ! Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait bouger et pas elle ? Après tout, à la base c'était lui qui était venu au Sanctuaire…

Mais ici il laissait quand même quelques affaires et il viendrait un moment où il lui faudrait venir ici les chercher. C'était malin ça. Très malin. Parfois Katia se servait des coups-bas avec trop d'efficacité. Dommage pour lui.

-D'accord, d'accord j'y vais. Je prends juste mes affaires de toilette…

-Elles sont déjà dedans.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Méchante ! Il essaya d'utiliser le lien mental qui les unissait pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle avait fermé son esprit. Un véritable bunker. Alors à la place, il se contenta de charger son sac sur son épaule et d'aller demander l'hospitalité au treizième.

Et il voulait bien parier son écaille que le Cygne était dans la combine.

.

-Alors elle l'a vraiment fait ? Pointa le russe quand il ouvrit la porte à son ami de toujours. C'est dingue, j'aurais cru qu'elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'au bout.

-Katia est bornée.

-Tu es pourtant la seule personne qui doit pouvoir la faire changer d'avis.

-Ca dépend. A deux contre un, tu ne gagnes pas toujours.

-Deux contre… Elle est schizo ?

-Non ! C'est juste… Bon, dit comme ça on le dirait. C'est un peu comme si la louve et l'humaine se partageaient le même corps… Tout en étant la même personne… Enfin, même Katia ne sait pas l'expliquer. Disons à un et demi.

-Donc elle est avantagée ? Non j'y crois pas, pas Katia.

-D'accord, ça dépend. Des fois elle est têtue, des fois non. J'y comprends pas souvent grand-chose, j'avoue. Enfin, tu devines souvent quand elle va t'étriper ou non. Tu savais ?

Un deuxième lit avait été installé.

-Elle avait dit qu'elle le ferait mais j'avais un doute. Et comme on ne sait jamais… Tu restes là jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède ?

-Je n'ai aucune idée du temps que ça lui prendrait. Demain je vais voir Camus pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Joue le petit malheureux qui a passé la nuit dehors… Viré du temple avec un coup de pied aux fesses…

-Hyoga, la ferme !

.

-Hé Camus ! Tu sais quoi ?

Le Scorpion redescendait du treizième temple où il avait apporté son rapport, officiel. Pour apporter son rapport et savoir si Katia avait fait ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, officieusement. Camus arrêta un instant sa lecture.

-Quoi donc Milo ?

-Katia a viré Isaak du temple !

-Pardon ?

Il y avait des choses qui pouvaient faire réagir le Verseau. Ses disciples par exemple.

-Si je te jure mon Camus ! Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir tant que vous ne serez pas réconciliés.

Elle avait fait ça ? Alors qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, lui son « beau-père » ? C'était… surprenant.

Peut être l'avait-il jugée trop rapidement…

* * *

><p>Alors, combien de temps Isaak va-t-il avoir besoin de squatter la chambre de Hyoga ? La réponse au prochain chapitre !<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Alors pour vos beaux yeux, un petit June/Io dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Pour ce qui s'est passé lors de l'anniv de Milo... Je suis sûre que vous avez tou(te)s des idées très intéressantes... Je vous laisse imaginer !

leia26 : Hyoga avait juste envie de ne PAS finir congeler par l'un des deux camps... faut le comprendre, c'est pas top d'être un glaçon...

* * *

><p>-Café ?<p>

Aiolia poussa sa tasse vide pour que June la remplisse. Le tout sans lever le nez de son papier. Marine et Shaina terminaient leurs propres dossiers en se dopant au thé et au café. L'aigle aidait son amie à organiser les entrainements. Simple à première vue, il fallait néanmoins jongler entre les apprentis, les chevaliers de différents grades, les spectres, les marinas, les réparations… Et le nombre d'arènes n'était pas illimité et leur taille non extensible.

-Qui veut du café ?

-Propose-en à Io, s'amusa la japonaise. Il travaille à côté.

Le chilien détestait la paperasse, le plus souvent, Lola s'en occupait pour lui. Lola la très (trop) jolie fille avec des formes très agréables qui faisait se retourner tous les garçons sur son passage. Lola la seconde d'Io avec l'écaille dite jumelle de celle du général, celle de Charybde. Lola si prompt à faire la bise à Io ou à le toucher. Si June avait manqué d'en être jalouse, elle était ravie de savoir que l'hispanique pulpeuse était _juste _l'une des sœurs du chilien. Pas une potentielle rivale.

-Je vais voir s'il a besoin de quelque chose.

-Bien sûr, ricana Shaina. On va éviter de te déranger et faire la sourde oreille face aux bruits étranges que vous allez faire.

Le Caméléon l'ignora superbement et se dépêcha d'aller dans le bureau réservé aux marinas juste à côté.

-Io tu veux du café ?

Il souleva un paquet de bonbons au miel déjà bien entamé.

-C'est gentil mais je carbure déjà au sucre.

-Au sucre ?

-On se motive comme on peut. Au début c'est un dossier fait, un bonbon. Ensuite, c'est la moitié du dossier un bonbon. Etc. A la fin, c'est prendre le dossier, l'ouvrir un bonbon. Je déteste la paperasse.

June vint poser sa carafe sur le bureau. La pile de dossier n'était peut être pas très grande mais pour Scylla c'était l'enfer.

-C'est pour te motiver que tu mets tout ce bazar ?

Il avait même les petites photos de sa famille. Trop mignon ! Enfin, chaque général avait des photos de ses proches sur son bureau. Baian en avait d'Amaryllis et de Shaina, Isaak de Katia…

Minute, pourquoi la même femme, en robe de mariée était-elle sur deux photos avec deux hommes différents ? Un témoin ?

-Ca c'est ma mère avec mon père le jour de leur mariage, expliqua le général en suivant son regard et en prenant la plus vieille photo puis il prit la seconde. Et là, c'est avec mon beau-père Pedro.

-Tes parents sont divorcés ?

Elle regretta immédiatement sa question.

-Non, mon père a disparu en mer. Il était officier dans la marine.

-Io je suis désolée…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne savais pas. Tu sais, ça ne me gêne pas d'en parler. Je devais avoir deux ans quand il a disparu, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Et puis, Pedro a toujours été là pour moi.

-Alors ça veut dire que certains comme Vicente sont tes…

-Demi-frères et sœurs ? Je n'aime pas ce terme. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Tout court. Quoi ? Je t'ai mise mal à l'aise ?

-Non… Enfin c'est qu'en te voyant avec Vicente, on ne dirait pas… Je veux dire…

Minute, si Lola, la deuxième dans la famille avait vingt ans, que Io en avait quatre de plus, que son père avait disparu quand il avait deux ans… Ca voulait dire… Il était le seul enfant du premier mariage de sa mère ? !

-C'est vraiment mon frère. C'est ma tribu quoi.

Il attrapa la plus grande photo. Celle avec quinze personnes.

-Tient regarde, on s'est amusés à faire une photo, tous dans la tenue de travail ou d'école. Là c'est ma mère, Pedro, Lola, Paula, Pia, Elena, Claudio, Matteo, Vicente, José, Daniella, Carla, Camilla et le dernier, Gabriel.

-Il y a des jumeaux ?

-Même pas ! Il éclata de rire. Là je dis, respect !

Il l'attrapa par la hanche et elle se retrouva sur ses genoux. Io était très doué pour avoir des contacts physiques avec les gens. Le profiteur !

-Bon assez parlé de moi. J'ai raté quelque chose d'important ? Pendant que je devais finir ces dossiers ?

-Heu… Non… Ah si ! Katia a viré Isaak du temple et lui a interdit de revenir tant qu'il ne se serait pas réconcilié ou au moins expliqué avec Camus. Et il pouvait s'excuser en Madapun…

-Mapudungún. C'est une langue des indigènes qui habitaient au Chili avant que les espagnols ne débarquent. Une blague entre les généraux.

-Tu le parles ?

-Un peu. C'est une vieille voisine que mon père aidait qui nous l'a apprit. On l'appelle Kümelay (Ki/è-mé-lay).

-Comment ?

-En gros, ça se traduit par « c'est pas bon ». Ou Papay. Vieille femme. Elle affirme qu'on a tous un accent merdique. Sauf Lola et moi. Il parait qu'on parle comme mon père, avec un accent charmant.

-Tu sais dire je t'aime ?

-Attends… Iñche poyeyu. (I-gne-ché po-yé-you)

C'était trop mignon. Même si elle doutait pouvoir le répéter. Les langues et elle… Quoi qu'elle avait apprit quelques mots avec Lola et Io. Oui, non, salut et Junio (Lola écorchait trop son nom en anglais pour que ce soit volontaire). Pourtant, tout le monde la charriait pour qu'elle apprenne l'espagnol. Merci…

-June ! Fit Shaina en passant la tête par la porte. On y va ! A demain ! Ne faites rien de ce que je ne ferais pas !

-Y'a pas grand-chose que tu ne fais pas Shaina ! Pointa le Général. Surtout quand on te dit « non » pas vrai ?

-Baian a craché le morceau ?

-On s'est mit à quatre pour le cuisiner, niveau égalité on repassera hein ?

-J'avoue… Allez à demain Io !

-De quoi elle parlait ? Demanda June quand son amie fut repartie.

Le chilien joua avec une mèche blonde avant de répondre :

-En fait, Baian voulait attendre avant de… disons consommer avec Shaina. Bornée comme elle est, elle a attendu qu'Amaryllis aille dormir chez Katia pour attendre Baian chez lui en petite tenue et lui sauter dessus.

-Pauvre Baian. Vous êtes méchant avec lui.

-Il a l'habitude. Il nous balance ses bouquins de médecine dessus. Les bouquins bien épais. Ceux que tu déplaces un à un tellement c'est lourd. Mine de rien il est doué pour viser. Surtout les cibles en mouvement.

-Tu vas faire ton petit malheureux ?

-Si tu me consoles, je veux bien.

Le tout avec la petite auréole au-dessus de la tête. Il n'en ratait pas une celui-là.

-Je vais y aller.

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

-Et me border ? se moqua gentiment June.

-Suffit de demander ! Et une berceuse ?

-Io !

* * *

><p>Oui Io n'est qu'un profiteur mais on l'aime quand même... Pour l'histoire du Mapudungún c'est vrai (enfin je sais pas si Io le parle dans le manga mais on s'en fout !) je me suis amusée à chercher la prononciation sur un site (le truc entre parenthèse après chaque terme en Mapudungún). Sinon ça vous a plu ?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

C'est qu'on arrive bientôt à la fin... Celui-là est l'avant, avant dernier chapitre avant la fin... Pas de panique y'aura d'autres fics/délires/ones-shots après quand même XD

Dans ce chapitre. Hécate se fait taper sur les doigts, Camus et Isaak finissent leur mise au point, Milo, Katia et Hyoga jouent aux espions

* * *

><p>Hécate faisait face à Hadès, Poséidon et Athéna. La déesse n'en menait pas large. Elle avait voulu leur donner une leçon et ça n'avait pas marché. Elle avait voulu leur montrer ce qui arrivait quand on chassait ses enfants et voilà ce qu'elle récoltait. Une nouvelle humiliation.<p>

-Mais comment vouliez-vous que je sache qu'une magicienne et une lycanthrope étaient à votre service ?

Si Athéna avait au début permis à Laÿa de rester une fois la vérité découverte sur sa magie, elle était vite devenue une cliente fidèle pour ses charmes avec Shion. Surtout en ce qui concernait les maux de tête et les problèmes de sommeils. Tellement plus efficace que les médicaments. Instantané surtout.

Quant à Katia… Poséidon l'aimait bien sa petite louve. Elle se maitrisait bien et elle le faisait rire avec certaines habitudes. Par exemple, elle n'avait pas la même notion de pudeur que les simples humains. Encore aujourd'hui, les gens riaient rien qu'au souvenir de la fois où une alarme avait été déclenchée pendant qu'elle prenait sa douche. Certes, ce n'était qu'un entrainement mais la voir arriver avec une simple serviette dans la salle de réunion… Surtout la réaction d'Isaak qui avait tenu à ce qu'elle mette autre chose. Ce qui avait fini en course poursuite entre eux dans _toute_ la ruche. On avait pu les suivre à la trace avec l'eau des cheveux de Katia.

-Ca n'a aucun rapport ! Trancha Hadès. Hécate ! Il y a eu des blessés et il y aurait pu avoir des morts ! Et sérieusement, ça m'aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment énervé de devoir les ressusciter. J'ai autre chose à faire ! Notamment avec l'arrivée prochaine de Perséphone !

-Oh je t'en pris ! Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas chasser mes enfants…

-Pour la énième fois… soupira Poséidon.

-Deux mille trois cent quatre-vingt-septième fois, précisa Athéna qui comptait volontiers ce genre de petites choses.

-Hécate, nous n'avons pas chassé tes enfants. Leur nombre avait baissé de manière dramatique ! Ils auraient tous disparu ! Tu aurais préféré ? Non ! Et personne ne les a chassé. Nous leur avons expliqué la situation. Ils pouvaient rester s'ils le voulaient. Ils sont partis de leur plein gré, petit à petit. A ton avis, pourquoi il y en a tellement à Delphes ou à Athènes ?

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Athéna.

-Je l'ai appris récemment. Mais ils ne se montrent plus comme autrefois. Certains ignorent même qu'ils ne sont pas de simples humains. C'est vraiment surprenant. Bref. Hécate…

-Je sais ! Mais essayez de comprendre, ils ont besoin de combattre, c'est dans leur nature. Comme les chevaliers ou les…

-Ils ont l'arène, pointa le dieu des Océans.

Il avait fait déjà eu une discussion similaire avec Katia une fois. Ca avait été très instructif. Et maintenant, ça lui permettait de briller en famille. Pour son ego, ça faisait un bien fou !

-Ce n'est pas une vraie guerre !

-L'arène ? Répéta la déesse de la sagesse.

-Oui, une sorte de tournoi permanant. Avec certains endroits où la mise à mort est autorisée. D'autres ont fait des règles spéciales. Comme l'arrêt au premier sang.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Hécate ? Soupira Hadès.

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi. Et ne reparle que quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme une gamine !

Hécate se mit à bouder, considéra sa réaction et décroisa les bras. Effectivement, ce n'était pas son meilleur jour.

.

Autre lieu, autre mise au point. Isaak faisait face à Camus. Cette fois, Milo et Katia assistaient Hyoga pour le comptage des points.

Kraken VS Verseau, Round 2. Attention, on s'affronte du regard… Isaak s'était entrainé avec Katia. Pour les lycanthropes, la hiérarchie de la meute se définissaient par des jeux de regard. Un loup dominant vous regardait dans les yeux, un loup soumis évitait le croiser un regard. Quand deux dominants s'affrontaient du regard, le premier à ciller ou à baisser le regard perdait.

Cela dura dix bonnes minutes. Respect quand même !

-Tu veux vraiment qu'on se dispute jusqu'à n'en plus finir pour ça ?

-J'aimerai bien qu'on puisse au moins avoir une vraie raison de se faire la tête.

-Pour que Katia te laisse revenir ?

Point pour Camus !

-Elle est très famille, c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne supporte pas que des familles s'ignorent. De toute façon, je serais quand même venu. Mais peut être pas dès le lendemain.

Un partout !

-Je l'ai peut être mal jugée.

Katia sourit sous la fenêtre. C'était une bonne idée d'écouter discrètement l'échange. Vive les fenêtres ouvertes en été !

-Il faut dire aussi que ça s'est mal passé la première fois.

Milo piqua un fou rire silencieux. Ah ça pour s'être mal passé ! Camus avait eu le malheur de faire un reproche sur la viande pas assez cuite par Katia (qui aimait quand c'était bien saignant) ce qui avait mit la jeune femme sur la défensive et déclenché une véritable joute verbale. Sans compter la porte de la cuisine que Camus s'était prit dans la figure en voulant aider.

-Ca s'est mal passé la première fois… Et aussi la révélation.

Aïe !

-Elle n'avait pas tort. Vu comment tu as réagi.

Ouille !

-Toi aussi tu n'as rien dit.

-C'est moi qui lui ais demandé d'attendre un peu avant de le dire. Visiblement j'avais raison. Tu as vu ta réaction ?

Katia leva les yeux au ciel. Et on disait des femmes ! C'était la meilleure ! Elle leur ferait voir comment elle se battait. Certainement pas en tirant les cheveux ou en griffant ses adversaires. Non mais ! Un bon coup dans les parties et on en parlait plus !

-Parce que toi tu n'étais pas choqué ?

-Heu… J'ai manqué de me noyer en Sibérie, j'ai perdu un œil, je sers un dieu grec qui ne devrait pas exister et j'ai été ressuscité… Non je ne voyais pas vraiment de raison pour m'enfuir en courant.

Subitement, un éternuement se fit entendre par la fenêtre ouverte. Katia applaudit silencieusement le Cygne. Bien. Bien la discrétion. Ils repasseraient. Et l'excuse c'était quoi ? Une poussière ? Une allergie ?

-On peut savoir ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Camus en se penchant par la fenêtre.

-On fait du jardinage, mentit Milo en montrant les gants et le sécateur qui trainaient là.

Parce que le Scorpion sortait peut être des excuses bidons, mais au moins il les justifiait !

-C'est ça.

Le Verseau entreprit de fermer la fenêtre.

-Une minute ! Lança Katia.

Et elle rentra dans le huitième temple par la fenêtre.

-Tu ne pouvais pas passer par la porte, à tout hasard ?

-La flemme de faire le tour ! Salut Camus ! Alors doudou, je dors toute seule ce soir ? Ou je te récupère ?

-Parce que tu peux dormir toute seule toi ? Pointa Milo en se penchant par la fenêtre.

-Je peux. Mais je dors mal. Fait trop chaud.

Le Scorpion ricana. La bonne excuse !

* * *

><p>Camus et Isaak réconciliés, ça c'est ok. Le cas d'Hécate à régler... prochainement !<p>

La suite mardi. En attendant, une trace de votre passage ?


	16. Chapter 16

L'avant dernier chapitre... Little-Dolls tu ranges tout de suite ta corde je te dis qu'il y en aura d'autres de fics, pas la peine de me menacer de te pendre ! Nanméoh !

Sinon, RAR : leia26 : oh vi ! inscrit-toi sur le site, ça fera plus de fics à lire ! s'il te plait !

Dans ce chapitre... Kanon montre un peu comment il peut s'organiser pour caser un nombre de personnes supérieur au nombre de chambres (moi je dis respect)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le Sanctuaire sous-marin était le seul Sanctuaire à faire une petite (ou pas) fête à la fin du mois de l'échange. A la fois pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ceux qui arrivaient et aussi pour dire à la prochaine à ceux qui partaient. Cependant, cette fois le nombre d'invités était trop important pour que la salle habituelle soit utilisée. Kanon s'était creusé la tête tout en se disant qu'il était temps que les autres se décident à faire eux aussi cette fête, avant de trouver la solution : une fête en plein air. Katia avait protesté que si Kanon voulait la faire au bord de la plage du Sanctuaire d'Athéna (histoire de changer d'air, très drôle) il l'entendrait. Mais finalement, elle n'avait pas fait de crise d'angoisse ou ce genre de choses. Juste collé en permanence son chéri et surveillé l'eau salée.<p>

Le problème du nombre avait été le suivant : où caser tout ce beau monde pour dormir ? Même avec les couples, le nombre de fêtards était plus grand que celui des chambres. Si bien que les généraux avaient cédé leurs chambres dans la ruche et hébergeaient du monde dans leur appartement près de leur pilier. Enfin, au moins il n'y avait pas eu trop de problèmes à cause de l'alcool et Baian avait pu souffler un peu. Shaina en était ravie.

.

June tira sur sa nuisette en se disant qu'elle était trop courte. Quelle idée que de mettre un truc aussi court pour sa première nuit avec Io. Il avait peut être promis de rester très sage, de ne même pas laisser ses mains se balader n'importe où (sans autorisation) mais on ne savait jamais. Lola lui adressa un sourire et acheva de se démaquiller.

-Oh arrête de t'en faire, il ne va pas te manger pour une tenue aussi courte, il a vécu avec six filles, sept si on compte ma mère et il nous a toutes vu en maillot de bain.

-Vous étiez de sa famille. Pas moi.

-D'accord, si tu as peur, tu peux venir dormir avec moi. On bougera Vicente. Il dort tellement profondément que Kanon pourrait lui lancer une galaxian explosion dans la figure qu'il ne broncherait pas. Alors dormir avec Eo…

-C'est gentil Lola, ça ira.

L'hispanique toqua à la porte de la salle de bains qu'elles occupaient.

-Ca y est les garçons ? On peut sortir ?

-Vas-y ! lui répondit Shun.

Le Caméléon tira une dernière fois sur sa nuisette, alla souhaiter une bonne nuit à Shun et Ikki puis fila dans la chambre d'Io. Elle nota la présence d'une guitare. Ah ? Il jouait de la musique ? Elle l'ignorait. Comme elle était encore seule, l'éthiopienne pinça une corde et écouta le son, incapable de savoir si elle était accordée ou pas.

Note : demander un morceau à Io. Avec le sourire qui allait avec.

.

-Je suis mort, soupira Baian en se laissant tomber sur son lit, une fois Amaryllis couchée et Aphrodite installé avec Liliane dans le salon sur un lit de camp.

-Tu travailles seulement demain après-midi.

-Et le soir. Je déteste travailler le soir.

-Pauvre malheureux. C'était ça ou te lever à sept heures et demi du matin. En sachant qu'il est cinq heures, tu n'aurais pas beaucoup dormi.

-Là j'ai une pensée pour Io qui commence à travailler à six heures tous les jours. Encore qu'il est parti avant la fin.

-Le pauvre. Travailler en agriculture…

-Sa famille a une ferme, il a grandit dedans. On peut savoir ce que tu fais sur mon dos toi ?

Elle entreprit de le masser. Le canadien soupira et se détendit. Ca faisait du bien !

-Tu es tendu dit donc toi ! Attends que je termine de m'occuper de toi.

Sa victime ouvrit un œil, trop fatiguée pour essayer de se défendre.

.

-Bonne nuit belle-sœur ! Bonne nuit beau-papa !

-Bonne nuit beau-frère ! Salut Milo !

-Bonne nuit les monstres ! Hyoga, embête pas Camus ou tu auras affaire à moi !

-Tu parles duquel ?

-Celui à fourrure.

-Bon, soupira le Verseau. Il vous fait pas dix minutes pour vous dire bonne nuit vous trois ?

Hyoga, Milo et Katia arrêtèrent un instant leur long et habituel salut avant le coucher. Qui durait onze minutes exactement, Isaak avait chronométré. Plusieurs fois même.

-C'est pas qu'on en a marre, mais là il est sept heures du matin, on voudrait dormir.

Oui Camus avait bien envie de dormir. Et vu la discrétion de son amant quand il venait se coucher, autant l'attendre.

-Ca va, on se dépêche. Hyoga, t'es gentil tu touches pas à la toque d'Isaak.

-Mon chinchilla ! Protesta Katia. Arrêtez avec cette histoire de toque !

-Je blague. Bon, bonne nuit cette fois.

Le trio se sépara. Hyoga dormait dans le salon avec chinchilla Camus, et les deux couples occupaient chacun une chambre. Ce qui avait fait rire Hyoga qui avait fait remarqué que pour caser les gosses ça ne serait pas pratique. Il s'était mangé un oreiller dans la figure de la part de sa belle-sœur adorée. Avec les menaces exotiques qui allaient avec. Bref, un classique venant de Katia.

.

Athéna examina la Terre par la fontaine de l'Olympe qui permettait de regarder la Terre et ses habitants. A ses côtés, Hadès et Poséidon réfléchissaient à la réaction d'Hestia. Peut être était-il temps pour les créatures magiques de revenir se battre à leurs côtés ? Oh ! Bien sûr, avec leur alliance ils ne craignaient plus grand monde mais… avec les enfants d'Hécate à leurs côtés, leur alliance serait encore plus puissante. Ce serait un plus non négligeable, sans compter que la magie présentait tellement de diversité… Oui, ce serait bien d'accepter Hécate dans leur triade. Seulement, où les mettre si jamais ils revenaient s'installer dans les différents Sanctuaires ? Hum… Question complexe. Il faudrait trouver un arrangement. Mais la déesse de la sagesse était confiante. Ils trouveraient bien quelque chose. Après tout, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils méditaient à leur réponse.

.

Laÿa gloussa aussi discrètement que possible en regardant dans la cuisine. Shura avait un peu trop bu d'alcool et même s'il n'avait pas la gueule de bois, il n'était quand même pas très frais. Il suffisait de voir sa tête quand Lucas faisait un peu trop de bruit. Le bébé s'était découvert une véritable passion pour les percussions et tapait tout ce qu'il pouvait avec sa fidèle cuillère en bois.

Même les trucs fragiles. Et les armures d'ors faisait un bruit très intéressant. Tellement que Shura devait laisser la sienne dans sa box. Mais comme la box aussi faisait un son très beau, selon Lucas, il avait dû la ranger ailleurs. Et hors de portée d'un bébé qui adorait gambader. Et surtout, descendre les grands escaliers sur les fesses.

Gentil bébé.

La future mère entra dans la cuisine, glissa un charme antidouleur au cou du Capricorne qui soupira quand son mal de crâne s'effaça puis embrassa Lucas qui lui tendit les bras pour son câlin du matin.

-Mama ! 'Garde ! Papa a barbe !

-Oui c'est vrai. Shura, tu devrais penser à te raser.

Un grognement lui répondit, ce qui la fit rire. Quand la biquette dormait trop, elle était ronchon. La faute à pas de chance. Et à l'alcool. Laÿa n'avait pas bu la moindre goutte d'alcool depuis le début de sa grossesse et ça ne lui avait fait aucun mal.

-Shura, tu penseras à quitter ton mode de communication primitif, pour garder Lucas ? Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Katia en salle de réunion.

Nouveau grognement. Elle prit ça pour un oui.

* * *

><p>Les paris sont ouverts pour June et Io : consommera, consommera pas... Hum... peut être, peut être pas... Et pourquoi Katia et Laÿa doivent-elles se rendre en salle de réunion ? La réponse samedi !<p>

Non ce n'est pas la peine de me menacer pour que je poste avant. Samedi j'ai dit !


	17. Chapter 17

Et voici la suite en avance vu que demain je suis de mariage et pas sûre de pouvoir poster alors... Mieux vaut être en avance qu'en retard non ?

Donc après avoir essuyé la vengeance d'une Hécate qui en voulait aux autres dieux d'avoir "chassé" ses enfants qui les secondaient au combat alors que cette mise à l'écart a permi aux créatures magiques qui s'éteignaient de proliférer, Hadès, Athéna et Poséidon veulent intégrer Hécate dans leur petite alliance... Pas facile quand on sait que ces créatures magiques ont attaqué les deux Sanctuaires et les Enfers... Et voilà que Katia et Laÿa sont convoquées par le trio divin... Pour se venger ? Mystère.

En plus de ça, Shura apprend à surveiller plusieurs enfants en même temps et la petite famille de Camus fête quelque chose...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Au Sanctuaire,<em>

En fait, Shura se retrouva non avec un, mais trois enfants. Lucas, Liliane déposée par Aphrodite parce que Laÿa devait la garder avec Lucas pour le dépanner pendant qu'il allait à une foire en ville plus Amaryllis, amenée par Katia et qui voulait jouer avec ses nouveaux amis.

Le Capricorne se gratta la tête puis se dit que comme ça, au moins il serait capable de gérer avec le deuxième qui pointait le bout de son nez. Quoi que… C'était dur de gérer un tout petit bébé ?

-Papa ? 'Garde !

Et Shura ouvrit de grands yeux avant de foncer pour rattraper le vieux vase que les enfants essayaient de faire tomber de l'entrée. Ca commençait bien ! Au moins, songea-t-il après une glissade sur le ventre, le vase préféré de Laÿa était intact.

Où étaient passés les petits monstres ?

Un bruit de chute dans le salon fut suivi par un « oups ! » de Lucas. Shura reposa le vase et se dépêcha d'aller constater les dégâts. Non ! Pas ça ! Pas ses sabres japonais ! Et puis d'abord, comment les enfants avaient réussi à atteindre les sabres accrochés au mur pour les faire tomber ?

Décidément, la matinée s'annonçait très longue…

.

_Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réunion du Sanctuaire,_

Katia n'était pas du matin. Déjà, elle avait regardé des films d'horreur jusqu'à deux heures du matin avec Milo et Hyoga et s'était goinfrée de pop-corn. Ensuite, elle s'était levée en retard parce qu'elle s'était rendormie après avoir jeté son réveil contre le mur lorsqu'il avait sonné. Si bien que quand elle se présenta au treizième temple, non seulement sa joue présentait encore la marque de l'oreiller, mais en prime elle baillait et se frottait les yeux sans arrêt. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas maquillée.

-En retard, remarqua Poséidon, habitué à ses retards et sachant aussi que le lui reprocher ne servirait à rien.

-Désolée, panne d'oreiller. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Laÿa. Y'a un problème ?

Après tout, si les trois dieux voulaient les voir, toutes les deux en même temps, il devait y avoir une raison. Sinon, ils auraient chargés leurs serviteurs de le faire. Si c'était de la baston, elle voulait bien. Sinon, fallait voir.

-Disons que nous voulions vous proposez une sorte de… Athéna chercha le bon mot. De promotion.

Katia pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Laÿa interrogeait la déesse du regard. Une promotion ? La magicienne aidait Shura à payer une partie des charges qui arrivait tous les mois pour l'eau, l'électricité et le chauffage avec l'argent qu'elle touchait en vendant ses charmes. Seulement, elle n'aurait pas pu tout payer sans Shura. Alors travailler pour une déesse… Surtout en voyant le salaire de Shura… Sans parler des primes pour les missions…

Quant à la louve, même en temps que seconde de son chéri, elle ne touchait pas énormément d'argent. L'arène lui rapportait beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Et le portefeuille d'actions garni par Astrid aussi. Bon, elle ne courrait pas après l'argent mais elle faisait quand même attention. Bref.

-Quel genre de promotion ? se renseigna Katia.

La dernière fois qu'elle avait aidé pour des papiers, elle avait confondu « acte de réservation » avec « acte de désertion ». Vive la dyslexie !

-Du genre grosse responsabilité. Katia secoua la tête. Temporaires.

-Vous savez, les humains, les dieux et les créatures magiques n'ont pas la même notion de temps, pointa Laÿa. Si vous pouviez arrêter de tourner autour du pot…

-Ce n'est pas vraiment officiel mais…

Comme Athéna et Poséidon cherchaient les bons mots, Hadès finit par lâcher :

-En fait, nous voudrions que vous aidiez à intégrer Hécate et ses enfants à notre alliance.

Laÿa grimaça.

-Après qu'elle les ait envoyé se battre contre les chevaliers ? Et les autres ? Ca va être très long à mon avis, et compliqué. Mais ça pourrait être intéressant et instructif. Katia ?

-Ca veut dire que je ne pourrais pas leur taper dessus sans raison… Je devrais pouvoir gérer ça…

-Bien sûr, souligna Athéna, nous pensions que créer une sorte d'encyclopédie ou un recueil pour montrer les différentes créatures magiques et leurs particularités… Si cela ne fait pas trop de travail.

Les deux amies étaient déjà en train d'y réfléchir.

-Faudrait la faire sur ordinateur, sinon on passerait notre temps à la refaire, remarqua Laÿa. En plus, j'ai des connaissances photographes ou dessinateurs parmi les créatures magiques qui pourrait nous aider à l'illustrer par des photos ou des dessins…

-On devrait faire en priorité ceux qui vont venir dans les différents Sanctuaires ? Peut être que certains voudront bien nous aider ? Mais ils voudront sans doute être payés…

Aïe, la question d'argent faisait mal. Ce à quoi Athéna avait déjà la réponse :

-Tous les frais pour ce dossier seront pris en charge. Et bien sûr, vous aurez un salaire…

Lorsqu'elle lâcha le prix, manque Katia de se transformer en louve sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que Laÿa lâchait un cri. Puis elle se mit à calculer très vite que si on enlevait le prix de la nourriture, les factures, les dépenses diverses et l'argent qu'elle mettait parfois sur le livret de Lucas à la banque, en moins d'un an, elle pourrait ouvrir la boutique de charmes dont elle avait toujours rêvé...

Ouvrir une boutique de charmes coutait très cher. Fallait dire qu'on ne pouvait le faire que dans les quartiers réservés aux créatures magiques et qu'en plus, les boutiques à louer ou à vendre se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main avec une liste d'attente longue de plusieurs mètres. Juste les noms, pas les renseignements sur ces personnes.

-Où est-ce qu'on signe ?

Les prochains mois allaient être très chargés. Tant pis, elle déléguerait à Shura un peu. A lui les joies d'homme au foyer !

.

_Cinq minutes à dévaler les escaliers plus tard..._

-Isaak !

Le Kraken eut juste le temps d'interrompre sa lecture que Katia lui sautait au cou. Avec l'élan, il termina par terre. (Mal)heureusement, il avait l'habitude de ces câlins. Milo arrêta un instant le supplice de Hyoga, à savoir les conseils pour draguer les filles (ou les mecs, tout dépendait de l'orientation du russe qui préférait garder secrète cette donnée...), ce que le Cygne n'avait pas du tout demandé. Quant à Camus, il attendit les nouvelles pour savoir s'il devait aller chercher la bouteille ou consoler sa belle-fille.

-Quoi ? Et pousses-toi, tu m'écrases !

Plus romantique en accueil y'avait pas mieux... Katia se redressa et se mit à sautiller sur place comme Amaryllis.

-J'ai trouvé un vrai travail ! Enfin !

Camus alla chercher la bouteille. Depuis le temps qu'elle râlait qu'elle voulait autre chose que les rapports ou les affreux poèmes de Julian pour draguer les filles à traduire.

-Alors ? Alors ?

Milo aussi sautillait sur place. Un vrai lapin dopé à une substance pas forcément très légale. Hyoga fonça chercher les verres quand Camus ressorti de la cave avec la bouteille. Une nouvelle pareille, ça s'arrosait ! Avec quoi ? Ah du champagne, quand même ! Ils étaient bien réconciliés les deux !

-Et le mariage c'est pour quand ? Demanda le Scorpion. Et le bébé ?

Il se recula prudemment face aux regards noirs de Katia et Isaak. Des fois, ces deux là n'avaient aucun humour. Et puis ils pouvaient au moins se pacser non ? Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensembles ! Pff !

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Milo reste en grand romantique... A moins que ça ne le fasse rire que d'imaginer Katia en robe blanche ? Là c'est moins mignon...<p>

Enfin j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et fait rire parce que c'était un peu le but...

Un petit mot de la fin ?


End file.
